The Long Way Home
by Neon-Ronin
Summary: A collection of different people's thoughts from the end of FFX to the end of FFX2, and the aftermath thereof. SPOILERS if you haven't gotten the Good ending100. R&R please
1. Tidus

[A/N: This is my short take on various people's emotions from the end of FFX to the end of FFX-2. Each chapter will devote itself to one character and then move on. I don't own the characters, the games, the company, you've heard the disclaimer before.]  
  
The Long Way Home  
  
**_Tidus  
_**  
It wasn't fair. I didn't want it to be happening. After all we had been through, the fighting to stay alive, the falsehoods of Yevon we'd exposed, the love we had found for each other in Macalania Woods, I couldn't bear the fact that I was being taken away from her. I saw my hands begin to flicker and tried desperately to will them back, hoping the force of my own mind would keep me with her. But it wasn't working, and it was at that point reality hit me in the face. There wasn't anything I could do except murmer a pathetic apology to Yuna and make my way towards the edge of the Highwind. The sea of pyreflies that had once been Sin was glowing like a thousand bonfires, and I was drawn to it like a moth. In a way, I knew it was where I had to go, but in my mind I wanted to dive before I faded completely; I didn't want her to watch me fade like an Unsent. It was all I could do to pull myself forward one step at a time; my heart was screaming at me to stay, to look her in the eye and tell her it was going to be all right. It was something I wanted to say, but couldn't, because it was a lie.  
  
Then I heard her boots pounding the deck of the airship and turned back just in time to see her jump into my arms, and for a brief millisecond, I felt a glimmer of hope that maybe it was all a dream, that my arms would be solid enough to catch her and hold onto her for dear life. Seconds later, she was lying on the deck of the ship behind me, face-first against the cold steel. The glimmer of hope flickered and vanished. It was no dream, and I hadn't been able to catch her. I barely even felt the pressure of my nails digging into my palms as I clenched my fists and silently cursed myself, cursed the Fayth, cursed Seymour and just about anyone and anything I could think of. I wanted to blame them all for this, wanted so desperately to stay despite the fact that I knew I couldn't. Miserable thoughts began to race through my head when I heard Yuna's voice, soft and calm yet tinged with sadness, say three words that lifted me up and at the same time wrenched my heart: "I love you."  
  
They were words I had wanted to hear for the longest time, but I had wanted them to be under far different circumstances. I had been afraid to say them, at first for fear she might reject me, later because there had never been the time, but after the incident with the Fayth at Mount Gagazet, I was terrified. If I told her how much I cared for her and wanted to be by her side forever, only to disappear once the Fayth ceased dreaming, it would have torn her heart to pieces. Now she had confessed it to me; despite the fact I was disappearing, she had told me she loved me. For a fleeting moment, I felt my arms become whole once more, my heartbeat strengthen. I wanted to turn her around and tell her for myself right then and there, but once again I was scared. I couldn't look her in the eyes for fear it would hurt her even more, and what words I had refused to come to me. But there was one thing I could do before I began to fade again. Hesitantly at first, I put my arms around her shoulders, hoping I would be able to hold on long enough for one last embrace.  
  
I could feel her shoulders against my chest, and I knew she could feel me. It was a faint sensation, like when a limb falls asleep and you can't feel with it 100%. But it was there. There was so much I wanted to say at that moment, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to just stay there as long as possible, holding onto Yuna as if it would make up for everything.  
  
Then the feeling was gone. I couldn't feel her anymore, and once again I knew the time was upon me. My body passed right through hers with hardly any resistance; I didn't dare to look back lest I stay too long and hurt her even more. I could barely hear at that point, but I knew Rikku was hollering a desperate goodbye to me and Yuna was sniffling, trying to be brave and hold back tears. That was the point where I knew I couldn't put it off any longer, and I had to go before I vanished before her eyes. Taking a deep breath, meaningless in my state of incorporeality, I broke into a run and plunged off the side of the ship into the sea of energy below. Everything was fading into pure white light- and for a brief second, I saw several familiar faces before me, almost welcoming me. Auron was there, and a man I assumed was Lord Braska... and my old man. And for the first time in all the years I'd known and hated him, he was smiling not derisively, not mockingly, none of the fake smiles I'd ever seen before. Before I knew it, he had extended his arm and we slapped hands, and I knew then what that smile was about. He was proud of me.  
  
That's when everything turned to white.  
  
Everything was ending.  
  
But...  
  
Somehow, it didn't end.  
  
I had expected to fade to black, start to forget everything until gradually I was no longer aware at all. That's the way I felt it should have been; if I was only a dream, and the Fayth awakened, then I would be nothing, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
_Watch over her. Don't forget her.  
_  
Those were words I heard as I sank further into the stream of light and sound. I couldn't recognize the voice at first, but it sounded like Braska- or at least, his voice from the spheres we had watched. Images began to flit past me, images of Zanarkand- my Zanarkand, not the ruined one. Soon the field of light began to dim, revealing a vast plain of flowers and cascading waterfalls, and that was when I knew I must be in the Farplane.  
  
_There may be a way back for you... but not now. Only when you have both proven it.  
_  
The second voice sounded like Auron, and I searched desperately to find its source, but I couldn't see anyone. Just the occasional pyrefly floating across the fields of flowers. I tried to see if I could even see myself, but it was as if my body had turned to smoke. Sometimes I would fade into almost nothingness, other times only a faint glowing outline would be visible. I was beginning to wonder if Unsent felt like this when a series of shrill whistles pierced the air. I didn't need to think twice, I knew it was Yuna, and I tried desperately to find the source. Another whistle pierced the air, and as it did an image appeared in a nearby waterfall. I remembered someone once telling me the waterways of Spira held some connection to the Farplane, and as I ran over to the water I could clearly see one of the docks in Luca. Yuna was standing there, and she was still whistling. I wasn't thinking and I tried to jump into the waterfall, hoping I could swim up it and back to her, but I was thrown back by some unseen force. I tried again, but all I could do was press my hand against the water as if it were glass and shove with all my might. Time and again, I threw myself at the image, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't go back to her. All I could do was watch as Lulu led her back towards the stadium, when I felt a small hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Be patient," the boy in the hooded shirt said as I stood up. "For now, you can only watch. But there will come a time when she will need you once more. When that happens..." The Fayth began to fade, and I was vaguely aware that I was fading too.  
  
"We'll have to find out when the time is right."  
  
I felt like I was falling asleep.  
  
My heart grew calm...  
  
The anger in me faded.  
  
The bad memories slowly receded to the back of my mind, replaced by the good ones. I felt like I was floating in absolute nothingness...  
  
I don't know how long I was in that state before the scream woke me up. It felt like a shockwave through my entire body, and then a series of images began flashing through my mind that made me jump. Somehow, Yuna was lost in the Farplane, either by accident or because something had dragged her there. I stared into the darkness that had suddenly engulfed everything around me. I couldn't see anything at all... but I could feel Yuna's presence, and I knew she wanted out. How she got here or what she was doing, I hadn't a clue, but I knew I had to get her out of there even if she couldn't see me.  
  
I'm not sure how I became aware of the path of rocks that led to the surface, rocks hidden by the darkness and the general illusions of beauty that usually pervaded the Farplane. Still they were there- but I needed to lead Yuna to them, I needed something she would recognize.  
  
The whistle.  
  
That's how I could lead her back to the surface. Even if she couldn't see me- and I wasn't sure if she would- she could hear me. It was all I could do for her; I couldn't take her by the hand despite my longing to do so. I could only barely see my way to lead her back; I couldn't even see her face in the blackness.  
  
Then, before I knew it, she was gone and I was falling into a slumber once again. But this time it wasn't as sustained as before. I wanted to stay awake, to properly see her, to call out her name once more. I kept fading in and out, and I wasn't sure if she would return to the Farplane. I knew something else was there, something massive, but it was far removed, in the deepest depths where I had never been. There wasn't anything I could do except what she had done before, on the docks at Luca. When I was aware of things, I would concentrate as hard as I could and whistle before I fell asleep again. It was stupid, it was desperate, and it was all I could think of.  
  
Then the darkness peeled away.  
  
I felt a pulse in my ears again.  
  
I felt the cool embrace of water all around me.  
  
A few blinks, a stretch, and I realized I wasn't part of the Farplane anymore. I was solid, and I was floating in the ocean with light filtering down from the surface. At first I thought it was a hallucination, but the sudden burning in my lungs told me otherwise. Hoping it was real, I kicked up through the water, swimming to the surface as fast as I possibly could. The second I broke the surface, I knew exactly where I was, and it never looked so good before. Even with all the sights Zanarkand might have had to offer, they were nothing compared to the natural beauty of Besaid. For a moment, I just put my head back and reveled in the sensations flowing over me. I could hear, I could see clearly, I could feel again. I was alive. Or at least it felt that way, and at the moment, that was all that mattered.  
  
How it happened, I didn't know, and frankly, I didn't care.  
  
It wasn't long before I was swimming to shore, trying to figure out how to best present myself. I had no idea how long it had been, or if Yuna was even here anymore. Had they moved on? Or did they still remember? I was just wondering what Wakka had been up to all this time, or Lulu or Rikku, when I heard a low rumble echoing out of the sky. Turning around, I couldn't help but notice a bright red object- my first guess was an airship, though it sure didn't look like the Highwind- coming towards the island. At first I was more than a bit surprised that another airship had surfaced in Spira, then I noticed it duck in low and start to skim over the water, preparing to make the shallowest landing I'd ever seen.  
  
I don't mind saying it now, I thought that ship was going to squash me before I even got a chance to see anyone! The next thing I knew, water was spraying everywhere as the ship touched down, skidding to a halt right near the beach. I winced and covered my eyes, partly irritated but also relieved to be able to feel it. Between the crash of the landing and the whine of the jets, I was only vaguely aware of a bizarre sound like a hatch opening, somewhere just above me. Then another splash, followed by a series of splashes... Someone was running towards me. I glanced up...  
  
It was her. In an outfit I was completely unfamiliar with, dashing through the shallows with a huge smile on her face. I can only guess my smile was just as big as I stepped forward, arms outstretched. Then a sudden panic hit me- and I hoped beyond all other hopes that it wouldn't be like last time. I didn't want everything to fall apart at the last second and just have her fall through me once again. I didn't want this to all be for nothing.  
  
I shouldn't have worried. A few more strides and we were in each other's arms. I could feel her arms around my shoulders, her head on my chest. It was a moment I'd been wishing for ever since that day, and I didn't want it to end. For a moment, the two of us just stood there with our arms wrapped around each other, motionless and wordless.  
  
There was so much I wanted to say, but I had no idea where to begin. What could I tell her? Should I apologize? Should I tell her that I missed her, and I'm sorry I didn't tell her how much I love her?  
  
In the end, she gave me the answer when she asked, almost in a whisper, "Are you real?"  
  
That's what she needed right now above all else, I guessed. Reassurance that I was back, not a ghost or an Unsent. Of course, I still wasn't totally sure of myself at the time; all I could say was, "I think so."  
  
She pulled back just a few inches, glancing over me, almost as if she expected me to start fading again. A moment or two passed, and I started to worry that something was amiss. I figured I had to say something before it got too awkward, so I said, half-jokingly, "Do I pass?" I felt like such an idiot once the words were out of my mouth, and I could just imagine Lulu rolling her eyes the way she had on the Pilgrimage. But something about it made Yuna smile and nod, as if the way I said it was reassurance enough for her.  
  
"You're back," she said, and I could barely make out a tear forming at the corners of her beautiful bicolored eyes. That's when I knew this was no illusion. It was real. I was real. Not even all the time spent in the dream version of Zanarkand compared to this one small corner of Spira.  
  
"I am back," I replied, hugging Yuna closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. It felt so right. I hadn't forgotten her, and she hadn't forgotten me. I didn't need a dream city to keep me company anymore. Whatever the Fayth had done to grant me this, I knew I couldn't thank them enough. "I'm home."  
  
My mother had once told me home is where the heart is. My heart belonged here, with Yuna. Nothing could ever change that. 


	2. Yuna

[A/N: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Get over it. On with the show.]  
  
The Long Way Home  
  
**_Yuna_**  
  
I remember standing at the edge of the water with my fingers to my lips, whistling for him as hard as I could. The rational side of me was screaming, give up, it's not going to work, he can't hear you anymore. But my emotions were running so rampant, I didn't care about reason. All I cared about was him. I didn't want to accept the fact that he had faded, like a dream. He promised me he'd come running if I whistled, and so I did. Again and again, until Lulu's voice called me back and I knew I had to stop.  
  
The stadium was full to the brim with people waiting for me, the one Summoner in history who had fought Sin and not only survived, but defeated the beast for good. And even though I was able to put on a heroic face and make my speech, I was hating every second of it. I hated the attention, I hated being in front of the world at that moment more than any other moment. I just wanted to go home, to be with the few people who knew me best and take time to try and heal. Of course, I knew that if I didn't appear before that audience, people would wonder why and possibly begin to lose their faith that I had done anything at all. I didn't want the rest of Spira to worry, which is why I put on the smile and made my speech, trying to look the part of a confident, self-assured woman.  
  
Inside, of course, I knew it was a mask. Self-assured? I had no idea what to do at that point. Aside from wanting to crawl into my bed in Besaid and cry myself to sleep, anything else was up in the air.  
  
It might have been a lot worse, though.  
  
I had my friends. They knew what had happened, and they knew just how I felt inside.  
  
When we finally did return to Besaid, Lulu and Wakka both hinted that they would be there if I ever needed anything- they didn't say it in so many words, but I could tell what they meant. And sometimes it was the little things that helped the most. Everybody else on the island, all they could talk about was everything I'd done and speculate on what would happen to the Church of Yevon. There were some days I would get besieged by people begging to know more about what had happened, or wanting my advice on some problem that had been weighing them down. They were so obsessed with what I had done that they didn't even seem to notice if I was too tired or confused to give them an appropriate answer. Some nights I barely had any time to myself at all, and those were the nights I felt I would collapse into a nervous wreck. Those were also the nights Lulu ran interference for me, letting visitors know I was "indisposed" and out for the evening.  
  
I don't know how I would have made it through those long months without her to speak up for me when I couldn't, or if she hadn't offered me a shoulder to cry on when I needed one. Those first months, they were the hardest of all, when I would wake up in the middle of the night crying out Tidus' name, usually after one of my nightmares of being on the Highwind or in a fiend fight. Some folks have said Lulu is somewhat cold, but they don't know her the way I do. They haven't seen her calm me down after a nightmare, letting me vent all my frustration and anger that the one man I truly loved was taken away from me. They don't know how much pain she felt when she lost Chappu- they haven't seen her shed tears that matched my own as we commiserated over both our losses. As I tried to get my life back on track, she was my anchor. She kept me from being swept away by all the people around me, whether they were asking me about their problems...  
  
Or even worse, proposing marriage.  
  
When the proposals started to drift in, I was shocked at first. People that had never seen me before in my life were asking for my hand, and after the horrific experience I'd had with Seymour I could tell that many of them were politically motivated. They didn't want me for who I was, they wanted what I represented- the High Summoner, the Savior of Spira. And even the proposals that didn't have anything to do with politics, they didn't see me. They saw what they wanted to see in me. I turned down so many offers over the months it became almost an involuntary reflex, and I had to train myself not to shout out my rejection the way I wanted to. Once again I donned a mask of politeness, hiding my anger behind closed doors where only my closest friends would see. I didn't want anyone else, I wanted him. I wanted to feel his strong arms around me again, to gaze into those brilliant sky-blue eyes, feel his lips upon my own once more... It was a foolish fantasy, but it was one I was unwilling to give up.  
  
Those were the times when the two great lights in my life were there to cheer me up- Wakka, my "big brother", and Rikku, my amazing little cousin. If Lulu was my anchor, they were my sunshine in a long series of cloudy days. They always knew some little thing to do or say that would bring a smile to my face, even if it was Rikku making a fool of herself. I'm sure they both missed Tidus, maybe as much as I did, but they never seemed to let it get to them. They just grinned and looked optimistically towards the next day. Rikku kept telling me over and over that something good would come of all this, and I had to let go of a few things and just enjoy life. And I would nod and smile weakly, wondering what I could do to make myself feel better.  
  
It wasn't until Lulu accepted Wakka's out-of-nowhere marriage proposal that I really began to start thinking. It finally hit me that things were changing around me- the Al Bhed were rapidly becoming more accepted in society, machina were beginning to show up in the cities, there was even talk of new political factions cropping up to try and quell the masses that needed a leader. I remembered how they had asked me to lead at first, something I had politely refused at the time because I hadn't wanted to be cast into the public eye again, not in the condition I was in at the time. But now things were moving of their own accord, and people were looking forward to the future- except me. I was living in the past; I still wore my Summoner's robes and still acted awkward and introverted. I realized how much I had neglected myself, recalling the times Wakka or Lulu had to beg me to eat something just so I'd stay healthy. My hair was growing long and unkempt, my eyes were dull- I was a mess. That's when I made my decision.  
  
I would reinvent myself. I knew I couldn't let him go completely, but I could let the quiet, shy person I used to be fade into the background. I would get out, and actually live life instead of letting it pass me by- and I knew Rikku would be more than happy to help me do it. This time, it wasn't so much donning a mask as it was letting one slide away. Then I began to think- since I'd be leaving my life as a Summoner behind, what would I do with my robes? What would I wear in their place?  
  
Maybe it was the Al Bhed blood in me that saw the appeal of my new outfit.  
  
Either that, or Rikku may have had a corrupting influence on me. Whatever it was, when the two of us finished the design and actually held the clothes up to the light, I couldn't help but think that Tidus would've liked it. It struck me that back in those days I might have blushed at the thought of wearing an outfit so... revealing, but I didn't seem to care anymore. If I was going to leave the old me behind, might as well jump in with both feet. And I'll admit it- I liked the way this new outfit made me feel. Especially the Abes emblem I had stitched right over my heart. I knew Tidus would like that, even if it might cause him to gaze a bit openly at my chest.  
  
Not that I would have minded with him, of course...  
  
Maybe some of Rikku's optimism had begun to infect me at that point. I started to imagine, as I put my new outfit on for the first time, that maybe I would see him again somehow. She had suggested it once or twice, and even mentioned it while the two of us began fixing my overgrown hair into a ponytail. At the time, it seemed more like a joke, and we laughed it off... but something inside me suggested it might not be just a joke.  
  
Then Kimahri found the sphere on Mount Gagazet and gave it to Rikku, and my hopes began to climb again. The man in the image looked so much like Tidus that I had to know for sure. Was it really him? Or was it someone who looked like him?  
  
That's what began my journey as part of the Gullwings. I learned to laugh again, to see the brilliant sights across Spira that I once thought I would never see again. I made new friends, revisited old ones, and along the way discovered there was so much more to life than just dwelling on the past.  
  
Still, there were times I felt it would have been so much better with him at my side.  
  
I marveled at the possibility I might see him again soon...  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
The political faction squabbles...  
  
Vegnagun...  
  
Shuyin and Lenne.  
  
Looking back on it now, I can still clearly remember the shock I felt when the Aeons reappeared, in dark, twisted forms that mocked everything I once knew. The heartbreak of having to fight them again, just like in the battle to destroy Yu Yevon. And then, the pain of realizing the figure in the sphere wasn't Tidus after all- but a man so obsessed with revenge that his emotions lingered on, corrupting whoever or whatever they touched. When I first saw him on the Farplane, my heart skipped a beat, but the realization that it wasn't Tidus was almost too much for me to bear. But the worst part of it... when he put his arms around me... I didn't know if I was going to faint or scream. Memories of Tidus flooded my mind at that moment, and I almost felt myself falling into the embrace when a sudden wave of guilt washed over me. In a way, the intrusion of Nooj and Gippal at that moment was a welcome relief.  
  
But with that relief came loneliness, and the sinking feeling that all my effort was for nothing. Darkness was sinking over the Farplane, and my gut felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was going to be lost in there forever...  
  
But I wasn't.  
  
He was there. And he led me out to safety. I can't explain how or why, but he brought me back.  
  
The rest is all a whirlwind...  
  
The three of us- me, Rikku, and Paine- we did what had to be done, which we didn't even know about when all this got started. We brought three old friends back together. We deactivated possibly the deadliest machina in all of Spira. We stood and watched as the unsent spirits of two lovers reunited and faded into their final rest. And I stood and wondered if I had been on a fool's quest the whole time. The thought had started to occur to me- if I had heard his whistle on the Farplane, then he truly was gone, and all I would be able to find would be his image, sustained by the pyreflies and my own memories.  
  
And then the Fayth said something as we were leaving...  
  
"You want to walk together again?"  
  
I couldn't believe it; it sounded too good to be true. The Fayth was offering me a chance to be with him again. After all I'd been through to try and find him, saving the world in the process, was I finally going to have the happy ending I'd always wanted? I wanted to cry out, "Yes, of course, that's my only wish in the whole world!!" I could feel tears at the corner of my eyes just then, and it felt like if I said something, I would collapse into an incoherent mess. All I could do was nod my head and hope the Fayth wasn't toying with me.  
  
He gave no guarantee, but his word that they would do what they could.  
  
What they were going to do, I still don't know for sure, but those words were enough to lift my spirit and prepare me for the long journey home. I was in no mood for political speeches or resolutions between factions, which I knew would be forthcoming. Me and my friends had just been through a royal wringer, physically and emotionally, and right then, all I wanted to do was return to Besaid and rest.  
  
Rikku kept bugging me the whole trip back what it was the Fayth had said to me, and all I ever replied was, "It's a secret," and smirked. But behind that smirk was a small mote of worry. What if the Fayth couldn't do it? What if he doesn't come back after all? Do I assure myself he's coming back, or do I live life one day at a time and not risk setting myself up for disappointment? I kept pacing back and forth on the bridge, attracting more than a few worried glances from Brother and at least one groan of irritation from Paine, until word came from Buddy that we were approaching Besaid. That alone put a smile on my face, and I strolled over to the long range scanner to get a better view of the shoreline. We were still quite a ways away, but I could just begin to make out the edge of the forests and the beach...  
  
And then I saw someone swimming towards the beach. My eyes widened as I kicked the magnification on the screen up a few more notches. Seconds later, I was springing out of the monitor seat and yelling at Brother to land the craft right then and there. It was him!  
  
Everything became a blur. One moment I was leaving the bridge, the next I was off the elevator and sprinting into the entryway. I felt the Celsius dip and touch down roughly in the shallows as I slammed the button for the access ramp. My heart was racing; I could feel my hands trembling at the thought that he was right outside. The next thing I knew, the ramp was open, my feet hit the shallows and I was running towards him with all my might. I saw him turn and look at me, and all the doubts in my mind evaporated. His smile, his clothes, everything about him was just as I remembered it. But I still needed to know if he was truly back, or if it was an illusion.  
  
I didn't fall through him. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist as I hung onto his shoulders and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, and I won't deny, it made my own heart beat faster. I felt like a little girl as I asked him, foolishly, "Are you real?" I guess after chasing one false trail for so long, I needed to hear his voice again, not Shuyin's or anyone else's. In retrospect, it didn't make much sense to ask that sort of question; the proof I needed that he was real was in my arms, but I needed to know once and for all. And then he spoke to me, and it was his voice. The same inflections, even the same tone he got when he was confused about something. That's when I knew for sure that it wasn't a dream. He had kept his promise- I had whistled for him so many times over those two long years, and he had come back to me. Then he drew me closer into his arms and said something I wasn't expecting- "I'm home." In all the time I had known him, I thought he had always considered his home to be Zanarkand, and that one day he would want to return there. I guess I was wrong, and this was something I was glad to be wrong about.  
  
There wasn't anything else I wanted to say right then except, "Welcome home," just as I lifted my head up slightly, touching my lips to his. I felt all the masks I had ever had to wear around others slip away; with Tidus I had never had to hide myself. We just stood there in the shallows, holding onto each other in a tight embrace. This is what I had wanted for so long. He had come home to me.  
  
Yes...  
  
Home. 


	3. Rikku

[A/N: The Neon Ronin owns not the characters, just his imagination... though that is subject to discussion. Thank you for the reviews; the more I get, the more I will write.]  
  
The Long Way Home  
  
**_Rikku  
_**  
Y'know, it isn't always easy putting on a happy face. A lot of people just take the world at face value and act like major grumps most of the time; they say they're being realists when really all they are is pessimists. Me, I'm an optimist. One of the things Pops taught me when I was little- practically the only good bit of advice he ever gave me- was to always look on the bright side. And if there wasn't a bright side, try your damnedest to make one. I guess that sort of ties into an old saying we used to pass around- how memories are nice, but in the end that's all they are. I could've dwelled on the destruction of Home until it drove me miserable, but I didn't. It was something we had to do to save the Al Bhed as a whole, and on the bright side, we don't have to live in fear anymore. We can go wherever we please.  
  
Thing is, sometimes that isn't enough. Being an optimist doesn't always keep you smiling, and having a saying about memories doesn't make some of them less painful. The day Sin died for good, my dearest wish came true in that my cousin Yuna didn't have to die to make it happen.  
  
But at the same time, I lost a good friend, and Yunie lost part of her heart.  
  
I'd known Tidus ever since he first washed up on the ruins we were exploring, despite the fact that because of that stupid Sin we got separated for a good long while, and I won't deny that I did develop some pretty strong feelings for him. His straightforward attitude, that goofy smile of his- I guess he just reminded me so much of myself, it was hard not to like him. Still, his cluelessness could be a little much, but I can't really blame him for that- he didn't grow up in our Spira, after all. Don't get me wrong, I never actually fell in love with him or anything like that. Those were feelings I was saving for someone else, someone I hadn't seen in a while who I could verbally spar with and actually enjoy it- someone whom I was hoping hadn't gotten himself killed when he left Home to join the Crusaders. If there was going to be anyone I fell in love with, as crazy as it may sound it would probably have been Gippal anyway. Attitude aside, he and I have known each other since we were toddlers and have always gotten along well- a few misunderstandings here and there, but he's all right. As for Tidus... he was more like a brother than anything else. Certainly more of a brother than Brother had ever been.  
  
That day, I tried real hard to keep my smile as he started to fade away, hollering out that we were gonna see each other again soon, even though I didn't know if that was true or not. Most everyone else just stood there, kinda stunned by what was going on. He'd fought by our side, he'd jumped at the chance to fight tradition and find a way to save Yunie's life when he discovered what the Final Summoning involved, he'd even gotten Wakka to get over his prejudice against the Al Bhed. Most importantly, he'd been there to give Yunie a shoulder to cry on. I never told anyone that when we were camped out in Macalania, I caught sight of the two of them together in the lake. I couldn't sleep and had gone for a walk when I heard them talking, so I hid and watched for a while. It was all I could do not to start crying when she did; she'd kept those emotions bottled up so long and never showed them, probably thinking it wasn't right for a summoner to be afraid. She hadn't confided in Lulu or Wakka, who'd known her longer, or even in Kimahri, who'd practically raised her. Yet to this one mysterious Blitzball player, she opened her heart.  
  
It made me want to cry, but smile at the same time. I'd seen the hints along the way, the little glances they gave each other, the way they worked as a perfect team when we broke out of Bevelle and doubled back to make sure Kimahri got out with us. Sure, they were somewhat different personalities, but their hearts were so similar it would've taken a whole slew of bad karma to stop them from falling in love.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Everyone else in Spira was jubilant, there were parties on just about every city block celebrating the final demise of Sin. I decided that the best thing, for the moment, was to be immersed in the crowd and feel the same happiness they felt. Yes, it was painful at first, but I've always been a party girl at heart and it wasn't long before I was forgetting the bad times and living it up as only I knew how. But I wasn't the only one who needed to live it up; this was Yunie's night too, and she deserved to have a good time and realize that she had really beaten the odds. Not only was this Calm not temporary, she had survived- and that was reason enough to party in my book. So I took her by the hand and led her on a grand tour of the nightlife of Luca. We must've bounced around between three different parties that night.  
  
It sure looked like she was having a good time... but as the night wore on, I knew something was amiss. The smile she had was the one she used whenever things seemed to be bad, the one she once told me she used to keep from feeling sad. I remember feeling more than a little aggravated and how I kept trying to pull her out to the dance floor to just let it all out. Okay, she did eventually start to smile a little more and I got the sense she was finally enjoying herself, but it was still hesitant. Then it occurred to me that once the parties end and people start to rebuild their lives, get things back on track, what was Yunie going to do? Would she be able to cope with the new direction her life had just taken, or would she back away from it and start to dwell on her memories?  
  
I had decided to look on the bright side, to believe he wasn't gone for good and would be back someday- but I didn't know if she believed it. I think that's the moment it was hardest to put on a happy face; knowing she wasn't happy made me unhappy.  
  
That's why I started coming to Besaid whenever I got the chance. If there's one thing I have any confidence in, it's my ability to make people smile. Gippal told me once when we were younger that my attitude is infectious, so I was gonna play it for all it was worth.  
  
Okay, so maaaybe some of the smiles I got were unintentional; I can't help it if I'm an occasional klutz! Besides, that chocobo looked tame to me...  
  
Still, what smiles I did get were worth it. And my suspicions were spot-on, too; with Yuna suddenly in the spotlight, she really did begin to shy away from a lot of people. With good reason, might I add- it couldn't have been more than three months since the defeat of Sin when people began to send her invitations to lead the New Spira, or to help them with an exceptionally minor crisis, not to mention the dozens of marriage proposals that showed up at her hut on Besaid almost daily. And I won't lie, a lot of those proposals were rather blunt and unintentionally in bad taste. I didn't blame Yunie one bit for turning down the offers, but I would've been happier if she'd been less polite in her refusals. I mean, come on! She'd just defeated the greatest fiend that ever lived and she was still acting like a temple acolyte or something! The least she could've done would be to let her emotions loose once in a while!  
  
Then she did let them loose. Sometimes when I was visiting, other times not. I can still remember being jarred out of a perfectly good dream by her voice as she cried out, miserable after another one of her nightmares. I remember Wakka and Lulu being there in an instant to make sure she was okay. Sometimes I would be right there with them, helping to calm Yunie down and usually pulling a funny face to try and get her to smile. Other times Wakka would take me aside, saying that she and Lulu just needed a little time- those were the nights the nightmares were at their worst, and the last thing she needed was the two of us being goof- offs at that moment. My happy face faltered then, too- but at the same time, I would remember how much Wakka had once hated the Al Bhed, and compare it to how well we got along nowadays. That in and of itself made it a bit easier to keep smiling. We'd walk for a while as Lulu was tending to Yunie, and he'd tell me stories about his early Blitzer days and the memories he had of his childhood with Lulu and Chappu- at least, the memories that didn't get washed away by Sin.  
  
It was on one of those nights he confided in me that he'd fallen for Lulu, and at first I thought he was kidding. I started to laugh until he produced the gold ring with Macalania crystal, at which point I did a double-take and practically exploded with joy. He was going to propose to Lulu, and I was the first to know!  
  
I didn't need any prompting to keep my smile on for that news, obviously. That was the point where I resolved to make it my personal mission to drag Yunie out of the depression pit she'd been digging herself, and get her up and going again. With news like this, she had to realize there was more to life than moping!  
  
Unfortunately, it took a while to get around to it. Pops butted into my life again and more or less ordered me to help Brother out with a project he'd been working on since the Calm began, which didn't do much to help my demeanor. Of course, then I found out what the project was- another airship, which he and his friend Buddy had located in the frozen North Lands and wanted to get running again. That alone almost made up for Pops dragging me away from Yunie, and I dove into the project full-force, even though I knew it meant near-constant arguments with Brother at all times. Thankfully Buddy was there as a peacemaker, so we ended up focusing more on the ship's reconstruction and less on throttling each other. On the down side, Project Celsius- as they had named it- took longer than I anticipated, and I wound up getting back to Besaid just in time to miss Wakka and Lulu's wedding. I was sooooo pissed off at Brother and Pops, but then I caught sight of Yunie. She was still wearing her Summoner's robes, which were getting a little frayed, and her hair had grown a lot- and she was smiling. Not that lame "smile to ward off sadness" smile, but a real smile.  
  
Then she told me how she wanted to remake her image and get back on her feet again, and asked if I would help. Boy, was that a no-brainer! Sure wasn't hard to be happy about that!  
  
First we had to work on her clothes- and frankly, I was surprised she didn't say no to a lot of my suggestions. With all her Summoner's training, I figured she would've turned down the sheer top and jean shorts idea, but not only did she accept it, she added a little flair of her own. Sort of a homage to her one and only- and yes, I was still sure we'd see him at some point or another. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of how many male eyes would be drawn to that Abes logo. After the clothes came the hair, a lot of which she was glad to be rid of even though she still kept a bunch in that ponytail of hers. We'd planned to go on a sightseeing tour of Spira...  
  
Then Brother called me up again. Said he needed help with another project. With a groan, I said goodbye to a now-happier Yunie and left Besaid once more.  
  
A lot of time passed before I was able to make good on my promise to her. I wound up doing some investigative work on Bikanel, a few odd jobs with Brother for a new group calling themselves the Machine Faction. That's when I found out Gippal was still alive, but he was so busy with Faction business and I'd been in a sour mood because of my close proximity to Brother, so our reunion didn't really go very well. We both wound up saying stupid things we didn't mean, and eventually left on a bad note. It really sucked because in my heart I still had a crush on him, and I know he meant well, but some of the things we said hurt both of us for a while.  
  
Eventually things got smoothed out and Brother unveiled his plan for the airship- he wanted to found a team of Sphere Hunters. At first I thought it was a corny idea, but later realized it might prove kinda fun.  
  
A lot of things happened in rapid succession after that. We started out solo, with me as a primary hunter. Then we crossed paths with Paine, who joined up seemingly on a whim- someone who was real quiet and not too personable. Just the sort of treasure chest I wanted to crack! Of course, that sword of hers was a real bonus in a fiend fight... Then we located the sphere with a certain image of a certain person, and I knew Yunie had to join us at that point! Finally, we were going to get our tour of Spira, and maybe get her man back in the process! Okay, so maybe it was a bit sudden the way we spirited her out of Besaid, but she didn't mind. In fact, she seemed to love it.  
  
Then a whole lot of other things started snowballing us at once. The LeBlanc Syndicate, then the people of New Yevon and the Youth League fighting with each other was just an appetizer. Sure, we were able to operate like a well-oiled machina, but it was still pretty stressful. It didn't help any that Gippal was acting cockier than usual when we saw him again; I guess he was still sore over some of what I'd said last time. But then... then when we got mixed up in the whole Vegnagun incident, that's when things started getting hard.  
  
It was hardest of all when we found out about Shuyin. The fact that it was him in that sphere, not Tidus, must've been a real gut-wrencher for Yunie. I was still trying my damnedest the whole time to keep her mind on the bright side, but it wasn't easy. Go figure, huh; the world was arguing with itself, fiends started pouring out of the temples, and a 1000-year old ghost was hijacking the biggest machina I'd ever seen and wanted to blow us all to pieces. And to top it all off, it seemed like we were the only ones capable of doing anything about it. And all I'd wanted was for Yunie to have some fun hunting spheres with me.  
  
Not exactly the easiest time in the world to be the sunny one of the crew, I'll tell you right now.  
  
But then he came back...  
  
It was right after we'd finished off the whole Shuyin mess and were heading back to Besaid. I remember whining about missing the big party back in Luca, and I was really curious as to why Yunie had this nervous/happy look on her face. I was guessing something had happened in the Farplane and was trying to figure out what it was, when all of a sudden she was scrambling towards the elevator and hollered at Brother to land right then and there! She was on the lift so fast I didn't have time to ask what in the name of the Fayth she was doing; the next thing I knew, the whole ship was shaking as Brother splashed down in the shallows just off the beach. Paine headed straight for the elevator and I was stumbling along right behind her, and about a minute later we were climbing down the access ramp when something caught my eye.  
  
She was in his arms, happier than I had seen her in the longest time. Neither of them seemed to really be paying attention, so for the moment I just shut up and let them be as a grin spread across my face. I didn't even bother to call out and let them know the villagers were coming down to the beach; it just wouldn't have been right.  
  
I didn't know how it was possible, but it was. Her guardian and her love, my best friend and surrogate brother... he'd come back. This was one time I didn't need to force a happy face; I knew everything was going to be all right.  
  
And then that _cdibet_(stupid) Wakka had to shout out and suggest they get a room...  
  
Oh well, at least it broke the tension and got more than a few of us laughing. It wasn't long before we'd all reunited up on the beach and started swapping stories about what had happened those past two years. I knew we were in for one of the biggest parties Besaid had ever seen.  
  
That night, when I caught a glimpse of the two of them stealing away from the party, their arms entwined and their lips pretty much all over each other, I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
This was _much_ better than any Luca shindig could've been. And maybe it wasn't always easy, but...  
  
Who says being an optimist doesn't pay off? 


	4. Wakka

[A/N: I apologize for the long delay. I decided to change the format on this chronicle ever so slightly. It'll still involve other people's perspectives on what's happened, but may alternate back and forth between people and most likely will focus more on the aftermath. So without further ado, apply the traditional disclaimer and read on.]

The Long Way Home

_**Wakka**_

It's like they say, you never see it comin', ya? One minute we were all heading down to the beach to welcome Yuna back home, an' the next minute it turns out we got two people to welcome back. I don't know how it happened, how he got there or when, but there they were, plain as day, wrapped up in their own little world. They probably would've been out there all afternoon if I hadn't made that joke about gettin' a room, ya?

I could tell Lu was rollin' her eyes when I said that, but I also knew she was smilin' at the same time. And why not? It's not every day that an old friend you gave up for dead comes sloshin' up on the shores hand in hand with the girl of his dreams, you know? I'll tell you right now, when those two were runnin' up to us, I could tell Yuna was happier than she'd been in a long time.

"So where you been all this time, blondie?" I asked him as we slapped hands. "You sure kept us waitin' a long time after that stunt you pulled!" At first he just shrugged and didn't say much, and that's when I knew it was him and not some lookalike, ya? People can look similar, but it's their attitudes that give 'em away. He still had the same goofy grin I remembered from the Pilgrimage, back when I thought he was just some misguided weirdo with a memory problem.

Talk about bein' wrong on that score; I don't think any of us expected what happened in the end, ya? But then again, back then I didn't expect a lot of things to happen either. I didn't expect this kid from nowhere to be such a good fighter and an even better Blitzer. I didn't expect to be teamin' up with Sir Auron when we reached Luca.

I didn't expect all the teachings we'd been taught since we were little to be lies.

I didn't expect to find out that Al Bhed people are just like any other people, an' that my old bias against them would've been against Yuna herself.

I sure as hell didn't expect Maester Seymour to turn out to be such a cold blooded jackass.

I didn't expect that we would find a way to kill Sin for good without the Final Summoning.

An' when all was said an' done, I didn't expect the feelings I held for Lulu- ones I'd had for a long time, from when we were kids, even though I never said nothin'- I never expected she would return those feelings. Sure, we'd always gotten along well, but we had our minds on the Pilgrimage too much... an' besides, she an' my brother Chappu had once been an item, so I didn't want to broach the subject. It wasn't until we had all come home and begun readjusting that I started really thinkin' about it again. Eventually I decided to give it a shot; we'd go for walks, talk about what latest news had come in from Luca or the rebuilding of Kilika, stuff like that. An' sometimes we'd both be there sharing stories of our childhoods on some of those nights when Yuna would wake up from one o' her nightmares, ya? Well... somewhere along the line, the two of us found our common ground.

An' if you think about it, none of that would've happened if Tidus hadn't been in the picture, ya? Out of all us Guardians, he was the only one who really stood up and said, "Forget this, we need to find a better way!" I dunno, maybe it had something to do with where he came from, or how he didn't know much about the traditions... maybe it was because he'd done what Lulu told him not to do; he'd fallen in love with Yuna, whom we all expected would sacrifice herself to save us. Maybe that's what pushed him to fight tradition and expose the truth for us all, ya?

Whatever the case, what was done was done, an' now that he was back it was time for us to celebrate.

I saw Rikku and Paine leaping down from the airship as me an' the other villagers began escortin' Yuna an' Tidus back up to the village; it took 'em a few moments but they caught up soon enough. Rikku caught Tidus in just about the biggest hug I'd ever seen, an' from the way he gasped for breath I thought she broke one o' his ribs, ya? She was talkin' a mile a minute about how much stuff he'd missed out on, an' I couldn't help but laugh for a moment as he struggled to catch up. She probably would've kept on like that if Yuna hadn't calmed her down, an' I could tell Yuna was laughin' a bit too. About the only one of their whole crew who wasn't livin' it up was that girl in black, Paine, but I could tell she was smilin' a bit.

I wonder if maybe she and Lu are related; they got the same kind of eyes...

By the time we were back at the village, we'd managed to get Tidus caught up on some of what had happened while he was... well, wherever he was. I decided to bug out for a moment and let him an' Yuna alone while we got things in order for that night; they promptly got dragged over to the temple steps by Rikku who started braggin' about all they'd seen, and I could tell she was probably talkin' about the same things over an' over again. Some of what she was talkin' about didn't make no sense; she mentioned something called a Vengan Gun or whatever, I couldn't really hear from where I was. At the time, I guessed it was some sorta invention of the Machine Faction's- I didn't hear what it really was until later.

Right then, my main concern was getting the food for the party ready, and also making sure Lu didn't wear herself out. She's strong, you know, but Vidina had just been born a few days before and I didn't want her pushin' it, ya?

It wasn't until later that evening, once the party finally started up, that I got a chance to introduce Tidus to my son properly. Lu had taken Yuna off to talk about something or other, and Rikku was arguing with her ol' man over the Commsphere. "Maybe now that you're back, we can really get the Aurochs into shape, ya?" I said as I sat down next to him. "You sure missed out on a lot, buddy."

"I know," he said. "So much has changed... and it looks like I was right about you and Lulu," he added with a grin. I couldn't help but give him a dirty look, but hey, he was right. He'd sorta seen it before we even did. "So this is Vidina, huh?" he said. "Look at him; a real chip off the ol' block."

"Let's just hope he don't inherit my looks," I said with a laugh.

"You think he'll be a Blitzer when he grows up?" he asked. I shrugged and replied, "Dunno. That's something I don't wanna decide for him. If I want to be a good father, I gotta let him make that sorta decision for himself, ya? Course, if he does wanna Blitz, you can bet I'll teach him everything I know." The two of us laughed a bit at that.

"I really wish I hadn't left the way I did," he said at length. "I can't believe it's been over two years..."

"Yeah, but she never gave up on you. Not once... even though it was kinda rough at first. She had some pretty bad dreams the first few months..."

"I know," he replied, leaning against the steps, "she told me. She told me all about what she and the others were up to... She's really changed from who she was before, hasn't she?"

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I just shrugged. "People do that as time goes by. They get a little older, maybe a little wiser, I dunno."

"I like this change, though." He was smiling when he said that. "She's stronger now... not as hesitant as she used to be, and it doesn't look like she forces smiles as much. But there are some things about her that are just the same as I remember- her voice, the way she leans her head to one side, how she holds her hands behind her back when she feels shy or happy. It's all... I don't really know, but it feels right to me."

I had to smile at that. This guy was so ga-ga over Yuna it was boggling, but then again, after all she did to bring him back I knew the feeling was mutual. Oddly enough, it kinda reminded me of a day years back when Lu had warned him not to fall in love with her- during the Pilgrimage, before he even had a clue as to what the Final Summoning was all about. It's still kinda odd to think about that now, the way she hadn't liked him much when he first showed up. I don't really know what it was that eventually changed her mind, whether it was his attitude or just the way he reminded us both of Chappu, but whatever it was, she sure didn't dislike him anymore.

The evening really picked up when the girls rejoined the party; we got the music going and some good dance rhythms, plenty o' food for everybody. I think Rikku was the first one to start dancing, an' even Lu started to get in the mood for a dance. I'll admit I'm not much of a dancer myself, but with Lu at my side I start to move a little better, ya? I've gotten so I don't step on her toes at all these days... well, knowing she'd probably set my sandals on fire if I did kinda gives me an incentive to dance right, you know? I could see our two lovebirds out of the corner of my eye, and oddly enough, they looked like they really knew what they were doing. They weren't flailing around like a chocobo on sugar, an' they weren't stepping on anyone's toes either. Guess that's just another thing I didn't expect from the High Summoner and her Blitzer boyfriend.

The dancin' went on well into the night, an' at one point I could swear I saw the two of them slippin' away from the party, sneaking to the far side of the temple. I mentioned it to Lu, an' she just shook her head an' smiled, telling me to "leave them be for now, they might as well have some time alone." Of course, she did tell me to make sure they didn't go too crazy- that ol' 'big sister' nature of hers kickin' in again. She said once the party was over, he could bed down in one o' the spare rooms in the temple; now I personally wouldn't have had too much of a problem if he an' Yuna wanted to spend the night in her hut, we could've put a spare mattress on the floor for him, but I knew Lu wouldn't go for that. Least not the first night he was back, ya? So I nodded an' went to make the preparations.

I finally found the two o' them around midnight, sitting on the hill behind the temple wrapped up in their own little world. I guess they'd been talkin' for a while, and by now they were just sitting arm in arm, lookin' out at the sea or into each other's eyes. I almost hated to break up their reunion an' let 'em know about their sleeping arrangements; I could tell they probably would've stayed there all night if I let 'em. Still, in the end they agreed, and that left me free to head home to be with my family.

I'll bet Yuna slept well that night, knowing he was here...

I know I was certainly glad not having to wake up to another of her nightmares, ya?


	5. The First Night

[A/N: I don't own the characters, their world, you name it, I don't own it. On with the show, fluff as it may be.]

The Long Way Home

_**The First Night**_

I had the dream again.

I haven't had it in well over a year, not since Wakka and Lulu were first married. But it was still as vivid as it was the first time I had it.

I was standing on the deck of the Highwind again. He was walking away from me, fading into a translucent shade. The sky around us begins to fade to black; I try to step forward but my robes suddenly feel like they're made of iron. I can see him standing at the very end of the deck, and I collapse to my knees as my dress and arm wrappings seem to glue themselves to the floor. I cry out his name...

This would continue on and on, growing darker and darker, and I would call his name out again and again until I woke up screaming.

But this time, that's not what happened.

Instead, I heard a voice in the darkness.

_Run to him. Don't let him go._

I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from, but it was familiar. Comforting yet firm, almost juvenile in its intonations. Almost like a child... like the Fayth. Just then, the dreamscape began to grow brighter, the glow of Sin's sea of pyreflies returning in full force. I glanced behind me, and realized there was nobody standing there. None of my friends were there, nor could I find the source of the voice. I tried to stand up, but somehow my clothes were still affixed to the deck surface. Then I looked forward again...

He had turned around and was facing me. His body was slowly becoming opaque, and he was reaching a hand out towards me. In all the times I had had this dream before, this had never happened. I heard him call my name out, and I could feel the sense of longing in his voice; it just about made my heart break. I had to get up, I had to be with him.

I yanked my right arm forward, and it felt like things began to move in slow motion. The arm wrapping began to split, then tore away completely, leaving behind a ragged yellow strip of fabric in its place. Pulling forward again, I felt my left arm wrapping strip away in similar fashion.

I twisted and jerked upwards off my knees, planting my boots on the cold metal beneath me and pushing forward with all my might, feeling the pressure fall away as my Summoner's robes tore themselves to pieces. The dress and my yellow _obi_ fell away, revealing my sheer white top and jean shorts beneath. Suddenly I was dashing across the deck, leaving a pile of shredded cloth and a staff behind me, grasping his outstretched hand and pulling into his warm embrace. He wasn't fading. He was right there, holding on to me just as tightly as I was holding on to him. The sky began to glow even brighter.

Never had the dream allowed me this far...

That's when I woke up.

This time, I didn't wake up with a scream.

I sat up in bed, blinking a few times and wondering what time it was. What light shone through the door curtain was grayish, so I guessed it couldn't be dawn just yet. I shook my head a few times, and for a minute or two, I just sat there on the edge of my bed, thinking about everything I had just seen. The voice I had heard... was it really the voice of the Fayth? Did I imagine it, or had he really spoken to me in my dream? Was he telling me something I had to do, or was it evidence of something I had already done? Did it mean that Tidus was really here for good?

A nameless, gnawing doubt began to hit me just then, and I pushed out of bed and started getting dressed quietly. I wasn't too worried about waking Rikku or Paine up; they were across the square at the Crusader Lodge, and both slept pretty deeply. But for what I was about to do, I didn't want to risk waking Lulu or Wakka up. Not only was their hut right next door, but I was pretty sure their senses were on edge, just waiting for little Vidina to wake them for an early morning feeding. I didn't bother with extras, just my top and my shorts was enough for now. I bit my lower lip as I slipped out into the cold pre-dawn air, telling myself not to be silly. _Be rational_, I said. _You're just being paranoid_. But no matter how many times I told myself that, it didn't work too well. I just had to make sure. I had to see him.

The temple sconces were lit as I entered the main hall- not much of a surprise there, as the flames were magically sustained. I winced the second my boots hit the mosaic-tiled floor, sending an echo through the room. _Not good_, I told myself. _Don't go waking the whole place up!_ So I ended up almost tiptoeing my way from the doorway to the Southernmost antechamber. Wakka had mentioned he was setting it up as a guest room... _no, wait, was it the Northern antechamber? _I started getting seriously worried that I was going to walk in on the temple attendants by mistake, just from not knowing which room Tidus was in! It was probably about two minutes before I decided to throw caution to the wind and go to the Southern chamber.

The door was open very slightly, and I could just make out a faint glimmer of light within the room. I put an ear to the door, trying to remember if Tidus snored or not- then blushing as I recalled I'd never actually seen him asleep before. _What if... what if I catch him unawares? What if he doesn't... doesn't wear pajamas to sleep, or..._

My face was pretty flushed by the time I shook myself out of that little reverie. I almost couldn't believe what I'd been thinking about- but I didn't see why I couldn't think about it. I'd wanted him to come back for so long, and now that he was finally here...

At that point I knew I had to make sure of it once and for all. I put my hands on the edge of the doorway and eased it open as quietly as I could manage. Thank the Fayth the monks kept the door hinges oiled, I told myself as I slipped into the room.

He was there.

Asleep on a mattress made of cushions, covered from the waist down by a blue-gray sheet Wakka had loaned him. He'd removed his shirt and his gloves, and for a moment I just stood there and gazed at him. Everything about him was just the way it had been two years before- his tousled blond locks, his tan skin, his perfectly defined chest and arms... he was perfect. And not just on the outside.

How he came back to me, I still didn't know, but I knew right then and there I wouldn't let him go.

I made my way over to the makeshift mattress and crouched down beside him, just watching. He was smiling. _I wonder what he sees in his sleep?_ I asked myself. Then I smirked a bit, thinking how he might be dreaming of scoring the winning goal at the Blitzball tournament. _Or maybe... maybe he's just glad to be here, _I thought.

I lay down next to him over the sheets, letting my head sink back as I ran my finger along his bare arm. His smile broadened a bit when I did that, and that made me smile more. In the back of my mind, I knew I'd get in trouble with Lulu if she knew I'd snuck in to see him, but at the moment I didn't care. I just wanted to stay there as long as I could. There was so much more for us to look forward to, much more to talk about. But for now, I was content to be by his side, hoping to be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

I must've still been sleepy because before I knew it, I felt my eyelids flutter and I realized they were closed- and I could feel a gentle touch brushing against my temple. I blinked a few times and looked up to see his brilliant blue eyes gazing into mine, his right hand stroking my hair. "Hi," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Hi."

"When did you get here?" he asked. I smiled.

"I couldn't sleep... I was lonely."

He nodded, gently running his hand down my temple and across my neck; I thought right then I would melt.

"Was it a dream you had?" I nodded. "It wasn't a bad one, though... just different."

He nodded back. "You know, if Lulu finds you in here, you might be in trouble," he whispered playfully. "She might think we were up to something." That got me smiling even more, and I pulled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"I don't care what Lulu thinks right now," I said in my best devil-may-care voice, which got a laugh out of him. "All I care about right now is you..."

For a moment we just lay there, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I tried to fight my way back sooner..." he whispered. "I knew I'd make it back eventually. They said there would be a way- but I didn't know when, or how." He and I sat up as he wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, Yuna."

I felt a tear forming in my eye- not from sadness. From pure joy. "Time isn't what matters anymore," I heard myself say. "The past is past; now we can look to the future together." He nodded, caressing the back of my head.

"I should have told you long ago..."

"What?" I asked, looking up at him again.

"I never knew what it means to love someone... until I met you."

I couldn't help it anymore. I gazed at him for a second with a tear running down my face, and the next second our lips met and closed the gap between us. All the pent-up stress from the last two years evaporated as we kissed in the dim light of the room's candles. In a way, it brought back memories of our first embrace in Macalania Woods so long ago, but this time it was different. This time, neither of us hesitated. Neither of us held anything back.

I never felt so blessed in my entire life.


	6. Brother

[A/N: Apply disclaimer from previous chapters here. Then read on.]

The Long Way Home

_**Brother**_

ARGH. This is not what I had hoped for. Ed ryc paah rynt ahuikr lubehk fedr dra vyld so vaamehkc vun dra payidevim, geht yht cahcedeja Yuna ryja hu lryhla uv paehk nadinhat. Huf E ryja paah natilat du dra numa uv y VANNOSYH! Frah fa vuihtat dra Gullwings E fyc ihtan dra esbnacceuh dryd fa fana uh y secceuh du veht uid suna ypuid Spira, hud y zuoneta canjela!

Famm... drah ykyeh, E cibbuca ed fych'd ymm ypuid teclujanehk recduno. Syopa E fyc eh ed vun dra vih ymm ymuhk. Drah ykyeh, ev Rikku ryt gabd ran huca uid uv y vaf drehkc ed sekrd ryja paah ajah suna vih. E cdemm tu hud ihtancdyht ran yddedita dufyntc so vaamehkc!

Sigh...

Then again... perhaps I am aiming too high.

E raynt ran dymg cu syho desac uv dra syh cra mujat, pid vyemat du dyga ed du raynd. Yht drah ykyeh... banrybc E, duu, fyc uha uv dra syccac fru cyf fryd drao fyhdat du caa eh ran.

Banrybc Rikku ec nekrd, banrybc E ys y sicko...

STILL! Even so, I am not appreciating the manner to which my airship is being used!

Fa ryth'd ajah paah yd Besaid y vimm tyo frah Yuna fuga ic ymm ib, fedr ran Shuyin-muugymega puovneaht yht Rikku eh duf. Drah cra cyet fa fana kuehk uh y cekrdcaaehk duin uv Spira, cdyndehk vnus dra vyn Hundr yht fungehk uin fyo tufh! Yht zicd dra udran tyo cra fyc venat ib du lusa rusa!!!

Cu huf, rana E ys, fedr dra Celsius byngat yd dra vyn atka uv Zanarkand, dfettmehk so drispc yht fuhtanehk ruf silr tysyka dra creb duug frah fa myhtat. Buddy tuach'd caas du ryja y bnupmas fedr dra vyld dryd fa'na paehk dnaydat yc dyqe tnejanc; ra fuimt pa famm canjat du nasaspan dryd E ys LYBDYEH uv drec creb, yht E ys hud kaddehk dra nacbald E tacanja!!!

E sekrd yc famm ku yht ehcbald dra ahkeha frema fa fyed vun dra udranc du lusa pylg. Rikku yht Paine fyhtanat uvv cusafrana du lralg vun cbrana yldejedo, yht dra mycd desa E kmyhlat uid dra pnetka fehtuf, Yuna yht Tidus fana fydlrehk dra cih cad vnus ydub dra lysbceda remm. Knayd Fayth, ed syta sa celg.

Zicd yhudran nasehtan dryd E ryja huputo du lymm so ufh. Fro??? Fro ec ed E lyhhud rumt y fusyh'c raynd vun suna dryh y susahd? E's ouihk, E ryja so ufh airship, cusa aqlammahd dydduuc... hud du sahdeuh so tohysel ydrmadelecs!

Ur famm... E cibbuca ed'c draen mucc.

* * *

[And now, translations for the Al Bhed impaired.]

It has been hard enough coping with the fact my feelings for the beautiful, kind and sensitive Yuna have no chance of being returned. Now I have been reduced to the role of a FERRYMAN! When we founded the Gullwings I was under the impression that we were on a mission to find out more about Spira, not a joyride service!

Well... then again, I suppose it wasn't all about discovering history. Maybe I was in it for the fun all along. Then again, if Rikku had kept her nose out of a few things it might have been even more fun. I still do not understand her attitude towards my feelings!

I heard her talk so many times of the man she loved, but failed to take it to heart. And then again... perhaps I, too, was one of the masses who saw what they wanted to see in her.

Perhaps Rikku is right, perhaps I am a sicko...

We hadn't even been at Besaid a full day when Yuna woke us all up, with her Shuyin-lookalike boyfriend and Rikku in tow. Then she said we were going on a sightseeing tour of Spira, starting from the far North and working our way down! And just the other day she was fired up to come home!!!

So now, here I am, with the Celsius parked at the far edge of Zanarkand, twiddling my thumbs and wondering how much damage the ship took when we landed. Buddy doesn't seem to have a problem with the fact that we're being treated as taxi drivers; he would be well served to remember that I am CAPTAIN of this ship, and I am not getting the respect I deserve!!!

I might as well go and inspect the engine while we wait for the others to come back. Rikku and Paine wandered off somewhere to check for sphere activity, and the last time I glanced out the bridge window, Yuna and Tidus were watching the sun set from atop the campsite hill. Great Fayth, it made me sick.

Just another reminder that I have nobody to call my own. Why??? Why is it I cannot hold a woman's heart for more than a moment? I'm young, I have my own airship, some excellent tattoos... not to mention my dynamic athleticism!

Oh well... I suppose it's their loss.

[A/N: This chapter was intentionally kept short. I'd always wanted to try and write an entire dialogue segment like this in Al Bhed; hope it is found to be amusing rather than annoying. But hey, this is Brother who's talking; as Rikku would say, who cares about him? -Neon Ronin]


	7. Paine

[A/N: Depending on reader response, I may continue this for a few more chapters yet. There's still a few characters whose viewpoints I'd like to explore. I don't own the characters or their homeworld, I just enjoy borrowing them. And now...]

The Long Way Home

_**Paine**_

I remember when I was a little girl. My mom and dad would tell me stories of the legendary metropolis called Zanarkand, how beautiful it was, the great war that brought it down. My big brother and me would listen to their stories of the rise of Sin, and the legacy of the Summoners who would defeat the beast and bring about successive Calms to Spira. Back then, I could only imagine the epic battles they would fight, or the sights they would see. I still remember the way Dad would fill our minds with incredible detail, and I remember wondering what it would be like to be alongside the Summoners.

Now, as I stand and look over the ruins of Zanarkand, all I can think of is... _what a dump._

Maybe that's a bit of a jaded attitude, but try and put yourself in my shoes. Try and live through some of the things I've seen, and see if you come through them still able to see the world through rose-tinted lenses. Fact is, I'm sometimes surprised there are people who can do that. Rikku's one of them, no doubt. Of course, some of the things she's gone through have had relatively happy results, so I suppose I can't really fault her for that. At least she's been able to win through on some scores.

At least she still has family.

I lost both my parents when Sin paid a visit to Luca twelve years ago, just before Lord Braska's Calm. Dad was a Crusader, part of a company that patrolled Luca regularly. He was the best swordsman in the city- there weren't many people who didn't know of Dakar, the Black Knight. That was his style, a black cloak over silver armor. Some said he'd killed over fifty Sinspawn single-handedly, but even all that skill wasn't enough when Sin's children swarmed the city en masse. To his credit, he stayed on the streets as long as possible, trying to keep the Sinspawn from the citizens as long as he could. Then... then he fell. The line was overrun... and people began dying. Mom was one of the first; she shielded me and my brother Jaret with her own body. I remember screaming for the fiends to just leave us alone, then having to make a break for it. Jaret had to haul me to my feet and drag me out the door; I couldn't believe Mom was dead.

Then Jaret and I got separated in the mass panic; it wasn't until much later that I discovered he'd died from Sinspawn poison.

That day, I died a little inside. There wasn't anything dynamic or exciting about that battle, there was just blood, destruction and death everywhere. For a long time after the chaos died down, I didn't do anything but sit in a corner of a Luca orphanage, crying my eyes out and praying my family would make it safely to the Farplane.

That was the last time I cried.

I spent the next ten years of my life more or less on my own. First in a succession of foster homes, later as part of a community of others who lost their families to Sin. But wherever I went, I made a vow not to get close to anyone. If Sin taught me anything, it taught me that if you get close to someone, and then you lose them, it hurts a lot. I didn't want to get hurt again. Ever. I'd be my own family from now on. Unfortunately... the drawback to that life is isolation. And that sometimes hurts even worse. I guess that's why I began to adopt a style of dress that was reminiscent of my father, the whole black leather appearance and all. Sort of, 'pay attention to me but don't get to close'. It was a sort of gray area between having people to talk with and not having to tie myself down to others.

Of course, living on my own wouldn't have been as easy if I hadn't learned to fight along the way. Even without Sin, Spira's a rough place to be on your own, especially if you're a girl. That's one more legacy from my dad I was able to keep alive- not only did I wear his signature colors, eventually I was able to track down a Crusader chapter and found out they'd kept his sword, the skull-motif blade he called Astaroth. The soldiers there almost immediately recognized me as Dakar's kid, and fortunately they didn't have too much of a problem with granting me possession of Astaroth- it was more or less my birthright as sole surviving heir, anyway. Some of them, however, were smirking as they handed it over to me; I guess they figured a little girl like me wouldn't ever dare use such a heavy, sharp blade in real combat.

I still carry that sword to this day, and it's always served me well.

I survived on my own day to day, doing odd jobs and training myself in the warrior's art whenever I could. I tried to join the Crusaders when I was fourteen, but they turned me away. Said I was too young. I didn't believe them at first, until I saw several female Crusaders training outside the recruitment center; that sight took my theory of gender bias and blew it out of the water. So I left and continued my rag-tag existence up until I was sixteen, when I finally got my chance at the Crusaders...

And I found myself assigned as a Recorder to a division known as the Crimson Squad. In a way, almost a more dangerous assignment than being a front line soldier, because I had to make sure battle information got safely back to the networks and not get myself killed in the process. I started to learn a lot while I was settling into my new position. I didn't get into real combat that often, but I still kept Astaroth's blade polished and honed at all times. I learned about some of the things machina could do, and that in turn sparked some of my interest in the idea of airships. It hearkened back to a fantasy I'd had at six years of age, of being able to fly, free as a bird, with no worries about other people, fiends, or Sin.

After a while of being with the Squad, in particular the three-man team I'd been assigned to, I found myself breaking my own rule. I started making friends.

Nooj was someone I couldn't pin down. They called him Deathseeker, and sometimes I could see why. It must've been hard, adapting to a sort of half-life with a body that was part metal. Yet there were times he would seem content about things, and I'd wonder what went on inside his brain.

Gippal surprised me. I'd heard a lot of bad rumors about the Al Bhed, but he was just a normal guy. Albeit his chipper attitude would often grate on my nerves, an attitude I never thought I'd see again until I met Rikku. Still, there were a few times I actually needed a good laugh, and he provided it. Even taught me how to speak the language when the squad had some downtime.

Then there was Baralai. Out of all the guys, he wasn't too morbid nor was he an endless ball of energy. There was something almost... I don't know, normal about him. At first I got really aggravated when he would try to draw me into the conversations they had; at the time I was still sticking hard and fast to my rule about 'no friends, no risks'. As time went by, though, I began to see something in him. He was a lot like my late brother Jaret- understanding, always ready to lend a hand, never imposing. And damn if he couldn't fight well; I didn't much admire his taste in weaponry, but some of the things he could do with that battle staff amazed me.

Then the Den of Woe incident occurred, and everything started to fall apart. At the time, I wasn't aware of the full truth, or that Shuyin's ghost was playing the guys like puppets. All I knew was the squad had fallen apart, and it seemed like Nooj had betrayed us all.

Once again, I struck out on my own, hoping to survive long enough to find Nooj and pry an explanation out of him. Thankfully he hadn't shot me in any place vital; some healing potion and rest and I was back on my feet again, but I've still got a scar on my left shoulder from what he did.

Then the word came down that the impossible had come true- Sin was gone for good. No one would ever have to hide in fear from Sinspawn again. Sure, there were still fiends all over, but now the risk of whole cities being wiped out was just a memory.

I wasn't sure if I should rejoice, or sulk. I'd spent so much time waiting to fight the beast that killed my family, so NOW what was I supposed to do?

I didn't find the answer until two years later, when I started to have nagging thoughts about all the things I'd seen and recorded as part of the Squad. Maybe there was a clue somewhere in those spheres, but I'd lost or traded them all away. I didn't know where they were, or even how to start looking. That's part of what pushed me to become a Sphere Hunter- that and a sense of adventure.

That's also what brought me to where I am now. I never expected to fall into a race to save the world when I joined the Gullwings- a name I felt was stupid at first, but which actually feels right now that all the hoopla is over. I didn't expect to make new friends, or even reclaim old ones. I was amazed that Gippal and Baralai were still alive, but after everything that happened back then I shied away from reconnecting at first. Guess I was still scared of being hurt. It didn't help too much that Rikku was the most buttinsky teammate I'd ever worked with, but at least she could hold her own in a fight. Heck, every once in a while she actually did amuse me, and as time went by I grew to tolerate her. Nowadays, I actually consider her a good friend. I still can't believe she really believed I tallied up 'respect points' for people; sure, I do respect people in varying degrees but I'm not so anal as to tally it up one point at a time.

That actually turned out to be a good weapon when I wanted her to stop bugging me.

Yuna... I was kind of surprised when I met up with her. I expected that the High Summoner would be... I don't know, more refined, maybe on the serious side? Sure, she had her serious moments, but there was a playfulness about her that was hard to nail down. And a touch of social awkwardness, too. I didn't learn until later what her story was like, and after I heard it I could sympathize somewhat. Her parents were gone, like mine, as well as a certain young man she apparently held deep feelings for. Unlike me, though, she had made connections with others. It seemed like she could make friends with just about anybody, be it Bevelle monk, Besaid islander or a Ronso warrior.

I suppose I envied her slightly for that. I didn't dare show it, though.

The three of us went through a hell of a lot together, even with the Three Stooges that ran our airship breathing down our necks. They were okay at times, but there were moments when they really got on my nerves. Whether it was Buddy's far-too-mellow attitude, Shinra with his claims that 'I know everything' even when it was obvious that he didn't, or Brother being... well, Brother. Man, that guy freaks me out, especially after Rikku mentioned him being Yuna's cousin as well. Talk about an unhealthy obsession- or is lust a more appropriate word? He seriously needs to have his head examined, or better yet, caved in. I'd be happy to use the pommel of Astaroth for that...

And now, here we are. Poking around the ruins of Zanarkand once again. We solved the big mystery, saved the world in the process, and Yuna got her man back.

I was walking back towards the campfire clearing near the hill, when I saw Rikku hiding out behind a clump of rocks. At first I couldn't tell what she was doing, until I noticed the Sphere Camera in her hands and a silly grin on her face. I looked up, and realized she was recording a movie of Yuna and her boyfriend- Tidus, if I remember his name correctly- standing at the top of the hill, looking out at the sunset. I personally am no fan of eavesdropping and started towards Rikku quietly, calculating how I could get that camera out of her hands and not make a bunch of noise in the process. Then I started picking up some of what the lovebirds were saying.

"Cherish me, Yuna... and I'll cherish you..."

Okay, I had to double-take when I heard that. That sounded like the bar none, cheesiest thing to say when you're watching a sunset, and to make it all the more crazy, Yuna seemed to like it. A lot. I didn't really catch some of the other things they said, as I was finally next to Rikku and was trying to get the camera out of her hands.

"C'mon, Paine, it's just so sweet!"

"It's also invading their privacy."

"Awww... spoilsport!" she whined in a playful whisper, which caused me to actually smile a bit. She really was a kid at heart, and I suppose I couldn't really blame her all that much. It was her cousin, after all, and from what I heard Rikku was always looking out for her, even back on her Pilgrimage. Then I heard the splash, followed by laughter and some more light-hearted 'lovebird' patter.

I don't really know why Yuna decided to push Tidus into the water right then, but it's not really any of my business. She more or less respected my privacy while we were adventuring, so I might as well respect hers.

Respect in general, however, dwindled just a tiny bit when she jumped into the water right after him. Hardly a befitting image for someone who's saved the world twice. That actually spurred me to glance around the hill in spite of myself, just to see what was going on. I wasn't trying to peep, mind you, but fiends are everywhere in Zanarkand, and you never know. I was just looking out for a friend.

At least, that's what I told myself as I stood just out of sight and watched the two of them making out in the shallows.

So now I stand here, and I wonder if maybe I'm changing from who I've always been. Do I want to be alone? Not really. I've been alone for far too long. I guess I need to start breaking my rules a bit more often. Maybe I should open up, maybe tell Rikku and Yuna more about my past. Maybe it's time I made some more friends, even though it scares me a bit.

Maybe while we're on this sightseeing trip of Yuna's, I'll find a part of me that used to be able to cry.

Maybe even find someone to love.


	8. Kimahri

A/N: I apologize for the time between updates, work and other distractions are getting pretty hefty. I'm still trying to come up with something for my other story(_New Blood_), but that one has fizzled on me. I don't own the characters or the settings, but you knew that already.

The Long Way Home

_**Kimahri**_

Ronso grow stronger each day. Troubles with Guado are fading.

Kimahri has seen much over time. Many battles, many victories... and many losses. When hated Seymour bring death to Ronso, Kimahri's heart grow heavy. But Yuna avenge Ronso loss. Yuna bring much joy to Kimahri, to Ronso, and to all of Spira.

Kimahri always know Yuna special, ever since first meeting many years past. Then, Kimahri hot-blooded Ronso youth, often angry over small things. Angry over loss of horn. Angry with fellow Ronso that chase Kimahri away from Gagazet. Once away from mountain, voice of mountain cannot reach ears. Kimahri sad. Wander for long time, all the way to Bevelle. There, Kimahri meet Summoner Braska. Kind man, who understands meaning of separation. Braska, too, is outcast among his people. But while Kimahri is small and broken-horned, Braska is despised for marriage to Al Bhed.

Kimahri not understand then. Wonder at time, are not Al Bhed also human?

Soon Kimahri push thought aside, even forget about it. Focus more on the now. Braska treat Kimahri well, tells of desire to obtain the Final Summoning. Braska hope to bring Eternal Calm, to avenge loss of mate and provide safe world for next generation. Braska takes Kimahri to meet little girl... his daughter. Yuna only six, still a pup. But Kimahri see in Yuna's eyes great promise.

Then Kimahri know purpose. Protect Yuna. Keep child of Braska safe. This, Kimahri would do without pause.

Braska beg of Kimahri; take Yuna to safe place. Make sure Yuna grow up happy. When he ask this, Kimahri's heart heavy once more, for Braska is making Pilgrimage. Braska likely will not see own child grow up. But Braska have two Guardians at side, so Kimahri ponder- perhaps Braska may come back after all.

Braska does not come back. Sin defeated, Calm arrives. Kimahri take young Yuna far South, to Besaid. There, Yuna lives happily. Kimahri happy, too. Islanders are kind, understanding. Not like Gagazet, where all around is cold stone.

Years pass. Sin return. And Yuna become Summoner herself. Outside, Kimahri respectful of decision. Inside, though, Kimahri sad. Braska would not want Yuna to throw her life away. But Yuna's decision firm.

Kimahri wait with heavy heart for Yuna's Pilgrimage to begin. As before, Calm will surely not last.

But then... young man from nowhere appear. Kimahri suspicious at first; young man may be threat to Yuna. Kimahri is Yuna's Guardian; must keep Yuna safe from unknown man.

Much time passes, and Kimahri realize mistake. Young man- Tidus- fights well, and does not wish Yuna harm. Does not know much about Spira, but heart in right place.

Rallies others to find new solution; Final Summoning is wrong, he says. Summoners need not die.

This is Kimahri's wish, too. Kimahri not want Yuna to die.

Many fights ensue. Hated Seymour reveal true colors, kill many Ronso brethren. Yevon's purity revealed to be soiled. Even Maesters proven corrupt when secret of Yu Yevon is revealed. And finally, after much struggle, Sin defeated once and for all.

Price for victory is high, though. Young man fade before Kimahri's eyes, and Kimahri see Yuna's heart break.

Much time has passed since that day. Kimahri is Elder now. Rebellious Garik listens to mountain now, realizes Ronso must work together to rebuild. Lian and Ayde, mere pups, have traveled length of Spira, and will travel again soon. Guado seek to make amends, and slowly Ronso begin to agree. Old thoughts once pushed aside have returned; where only Kimahri had once thought it, now all Spira sees Al Bhed as human too.

Yuna change, too. Cast off previous life, becoming Sphere Hunter. Yuna stronger, but stronger still if young man by her side. When Kimahri find sphere on ledge of Gagazet, not know what to make of it at first. Then Kimahri look closer at image, and thinks it may be him. Sends sphere with Rikku, hoping it may help.

Somehow, sphere has helped.

Only three days ago, Kimahri hear commotion from cliffs of Gagazet. Sounds of people climbing down slopes, and sounds of much laughter. At first, Kimahri wonder if tourists from ruined Zanarkand are crossing Gagazet, but then laughter becomes clearer, and Kimahri knows Yuna is with them. Then they round rock wall, and Kimahri blink in surprise.

Yuna descend cliffs like gazelle, leading Tidus hand in hand towards Gagazet foothills. Same clothing, same smile on face that Kimahri remember. Rikku and Paine not far behind.

Kimahri learn that Yuna do more than unite Youth League and New Yevon. Learn story of great machina, and of Unsent who wish doom on Spira. Memories of hated Seymour return, but Kimahri push these aside. Now is not time for brooding. Time is right for happiness. Eternal Calm remains, and old friend has returned. Kimahri learn that Yuna and friends tour Spira once more, show Tidus all that has happened since defeat of Sin.

Kimahri glad to see Tidus again- and Kimahri sorry for mistrusting him long ago.

Yuna and friends stay with Ronso for two days; today they leave for Calm Lands. Rikku say something about 'games galore', bring smile to Yuna and Tidus' faces. Yuna desire to visit in Calm Lands several days before heading to Bevelle... because of attractions, she say, but Kimahri know better.

Kimahri hear of Macalania Woods. Kimahri think Yuna putting off visiting there too soon. Also many bad memories of Bevelle, especially Highbridge.

Still, Kimahri know Yuna well. Yuna strong. Yuna get past fear. Now that Tidus back, Kimahri sure of it.

Before friends depart Gagazet, Kimahri pull Tidus to one side. Tell him not to leave Yuna again, the way he leave two years before. Then Kimahri see serious look in eyes... mixed with sadness. Tidus look up, and Kimahri see jaw set. He say...

"Don't worry, old friend. I'm not going anywhere."

These words are few, but say much. Just like Ronso. Ronso believe actions speak better than many words.

Kimahri believe all will be well. Ronso tribe grows. Eternal Calm remains. Yuna has found happiness.

Hearts are no longer heavy.


	9. Lulu

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updates, but work and other obligations keep crimping me. Also, work on my other story, Final Fantasy: New Blood has all but evaporated- my interest is more focused on this work. I have a few other projects on the burner as well, so please be patient. Thanks for all the reviews so far; insert standard disclaimer and away we go.

The Long Way Home

_**Lulu**_

It's been almost two weeks since he came back, and eight days since the lot of them went rushing off again. I talked with Yuna over the Commsphere just a short while ago; apparently she and the others were having the time of their lives in the Calm Lands. From what I saw, it looked like Rikku had just introduced Tidus to that pet monkey of hers; I couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed when the monkey started yanking his hair. Of course, that little squabble didn't last long and it looked like they were able to laugh it off.

I'm glad Yuna has another reason to laugh again. Having him back seems to do her a world of good each day. I'm still not completely sure how it happened myself, but knowing the secrets of magic the way I do, I've learned that many things are possible even if they don't seem to be at first. Certainly much of what happened on the Pilgrimage proved that. I'll admit it, at first I didn't trust him, with his talk of Zanarkand and the eerie way he resembled Chappu. He seemed far too upbeat for my taste, as well. I just... I don't know, it didn't feel right when I first met him, he didn't seem to fit in. And I could tell straight away he thought I was too serious about things.

I guess for me, life was too serious for too long before that day.

Most of my early memories are gone, washed away by Sin's toxin. The monster attacked Besaid many years ago, probably when I was about five or six. Many village elders died that day, including my parents. Wakka's and Chappu's, too. In a way, I suppose it's almost a relief that I don't remember the exact details of the attack, because if I did, it might be too painful to bear. I don't have any spheres of my parents, just some old diaries and journals my father kept. From what I've been able to piece together, he was an aspiring combat mage, but never fully mastered the art of Black Magic. In his letters he described his efforts to unlock the secrets of the elements, despite a lack of formal training. Some of the letters I found were replies from a relative, a younger brother who was apparently a soldier in Luca at the time. I can only guess my father and his brother were close, but diametrically opposed people. Father's letters called his brother 'too gloomy', while this man, this uncle whom I have never known, retorted that Father was far too cheery to understand Black Magic.

I don't know what kind of person I would be today if Father were still alive. All I do know is a childhood of learning self-sufficiency after Sin's attack. Having to pick up the pieces and try not to be a burden on anybody. There wasn't much left of our home, that much I can recall from the attack. There was a fur-lined black leather jacket that belonged to Father... a massive collection of belts, all shapes and sizes. I guess Father must have had a penchant for different styles, with a belt for every occasion. There were also several articles of Mother's clothing, at least I presumed they were hers. Several necklaces, some beautiful hair pins which I still wear to this day. In fact, most of what was left over in the wreckage, over time would somehow incorporate itself into my attire. I suppose it was the only way I could be close to my parents from then on...

That, and the dolls my mother made when I was a baby. Once in a while I do have moments when I can almost remember what it was like as a child, but the moment always slips away. Many of them involve me, and a stuffed moogle doll.

Who would've ever thought a child's toy could be a focal point for Black Magic?

Maybe that's why I've been able to reach areas in Black Magic my father couldn't. The doll was representative of what I had lost. My family, our home, and most importantly my memories. In order to use combat magic, one must tap something that evokes sadness or anger- at least, that's what was written in the letters from my unknown uncle. Sometimes I wish I'd met that man, this 'Dakar'. I wonder what he would've been able to teach me... probably not much, though. From what I can surmise, Dakar was a swordsman, not a mage... a self-professed Black Knight, according to one letter.

Thankfully, not all the memories I do have are bad ones. Oh, there are still times I think back and muse upon my first Pilgrimage, when I was young and headstrong, just barely an accomplished mage. I felt I was ready to face down the monster that took my memories, my family... and then it all came back and bit me. I try hard not to think about that experience, especially in light of the far more successful Pilgrimage a few years later.

One memory I have mixed emotions about is the infatuation Chappu and I once shared. Actually, I'm not even sure what it was we had anymore. We'd been playmates for years- him, Wakka, myself, and later Yuna. They were the ones who were full of energy, I was the quiet one. Well, one of the quiet ones. With Yuna, it was a case of being 'new home shy'. For me, it was a side effect of trying to think for the future too much. I had to grow up too fast, and so did they. I actually envied Wakka for his ability to balance out the serious side of things with his easy-going nature, but wasn't sure what to make of Chappu and his attitude of taking it one day at a time. I still remember how it caught me off guard when he asked me to go steady with him- I was just fourteen, I didn't have the slightest clue what love was all about. Sure, I cared about him as a friend, but I didn't know if I was ready for more than that.

In the end, I decided to ease up on my fears and see what might happen. We began visiting with each other more often, we would talk about what the future might hold- and there were even a few times he made me laugh. As time went by, though, I began to feel uncomfortable. The island felt so small, and I was feeling a need to go out and face the world, and in the process face some of my own demons. Chappu began to change, too. He became obsessed with being around me all the time, and at some point he became fixated on my body. It was hard because deep down I cared for him a lot, but this was something I didn't want to happen. There was too much going on in the world, what with Sin on the loose and everything we all needed to do to survive. I think I was so fixated on survival and carrying on my father's legacy, that pleasures of the flesh took a back seat for a long time. It's ironic, though; the way I dressed most of the time, in remnants of both my parents' wardrobes, must have suggested I was more interested than I let on. Maybe I was, I don't know. But at the time, I didn't want it. Not yet, anyway.

When I left on my first Pilgrimage, I started to soften a bit. Maybe some time apart was all we really needed, then I would come back and we could start over. I was naïve then, barely versed in what the Final Summoning would entail for both Summoner and Guardian.

The Summoner in my charge failed and fell.

I learned Chappu had left Besaid to join the Crusaders, choosing machina over the blue crystal sword Wakka had toiled to get him.

I learned he had perished fighting Sinspawn... and for a long time after that, my heart grew cold. I wasn't sure what it was the two of us had, but it was something, and because of Sin I lost someone else special to me. I dove back into my training, determined to make a full mage of myself. I hid my emotions behind closed doors, only exposing them to someone that I trusted unconditionally, such as Yuna or Wakka. I abandoned the idea of finding love again, because in my heart I feared I would lose someone else I cared for dearly.

I very nearly did lose someone dear to me after that... in fact, two someones. When I learned Yuna wanted to become a Summoner herself and follow her father's path, it hurt inside. She was like a younger sister I had never had, caring, sensitive... a little on the naïve side, but always one to see the good in people. I didn't want to lose the only sister I ever knew, but I also didn't want to hurt her feelings by appearing indifferent or negative. I learned long ago that Yuna cannot be steered away from something once she set her mind to it, and I wanted to respect that. If she wanted to make the ultimate sacrifice for Spira, the least I could do was help her along the path. Then Wakka learned of her decision, and decided to become her Guardian as well...

It was impossible to say what was on my mind when he did that. Wakka was my best friend, someone I could talk to without reservation, and here he was, signing up for what he knew could be a suicide mission. Something inside me yelled, _don't let him do it. Make him stay at home; you lost one friend, don't let him die as well._ But for reasons I still don't know, I didn't say a thing.

Maybe it felt right that three childhood friends all throw in together. Maybe I didn't want to miss his laid-back attitude which sometimes offered welcome relief.

Maybe I was falling for him back then, and I didn't even know it.

All I do know is, many things I would never have expected to happen, did happen. We discovered things about Yevon I never would have dreamed possible. I learned that the Al Bhed were never as wicked as the teachings made out, and I actually grew to like Rikku in some small way. And I learned that sometimes the key to a problem is in the least likely of places... and in this case, the key was a Blitzball player named Tidus. Even with my initial mistrust, and my warnings that he should not fall for Yuna- I'd seen the looks he'd given her, and a few of the glances she'd made towards him- even with all that, he ignited something within us that made us see beyond the Final Summoning. He gave us another chance.

Even with his disappearance, he managed to do something for us. He showed us our own inner strengths.

At first it was hard, especially on Yuna- I had no idea how deeply she felt for him until after we returned to the islands. I can still remember the nightmares she had, the tears she shed for him. At first, I wanted to blame him for her sadness, but then I pondered how he probably hadn't known about it himself until it was too late. He didn't make the decision to leave, someone else made it for him. Looking back on it, I don't think he would have left if the choice was his, not after everything he did for her. I still remember the look on his face when he learned of Lord Seymour's proposal; it matched an identical rage I was hiding in my heart. I wasn't sure I wanted her to accept his proposal either, but I'd built such an image of the person I had to be that I refused to voice it. I knew better than to try and make a decision like that for her, but it hurt all the same.

That's why I didn't balk when the chance to interrupt the ceremony came, even though it meant going against the Maesters. I suppose inside, I wanted her to be happy- just like he did. But I digress.

There were a lot of sad times after he left, a lot of sleepless nights where she and I would talk about the kind of man he had been. Sometimes it brought back painful memories of Chappu... but as time went on, those memories began to fade away. Gradually we both became stronger. I began to see that what Chappu and I had was little more than an infatuation, while Yuna slowly began to stand on her own two feet again. And it was about that time I realized the one man I truly loved had been there all along. He had fought by my side, he had listened to my own fears, and often relieved underlying tension with little more than a smile.

I never would have realized how much Wakka meant to me if the Pilgrimage hadn't turned out the way it had. And now... now everything seems to be falling into place. I may never know what the family I lost was like, but the family I have gained makes up for that every day. He may not realize it often enough, but Wakka is my strength. It's his jovial nature that kept me from turning away from emotion altogether, and as time goes by he helps me express it a bit more. With him, and now our beautiful Vidina, things really do look brighter each day.

Yuna told me their next stop on the tour will be in Bevelle. I think she's looking forward to showing Tidus the shops and boulevards he never got a chance to see two years before. Hopefully, they won't have to relive too many bad memories of what Yevon put them through. I'm not sure where they'll go from there, but it doesn't matter too much. What matters is that the two of them are safe and happy.

I asked Yuna before the Commsphere cut out, whether she was worried about losing him again. She shook her head, telling me he was here to stay; there wasn't a hint of doubt in her voice.

That surprised me, so I asked her how she could be so sure. She replied:

"I just know. As long as he keeps me in his heart and I keep him in mine, everything will be okay." She turned away from the sphere just as he was approaching; the last image I saw as the screen went blank was the two of them, arms around each other, laughing.

I couldn't help but smirk. Her reasoning was a little simplistic, maybe a tad optimistic. But I didn't see a problem with it. After all, stranger things have happened in Spira.

I hope their story together will be a good one.


	10. A Calm Lands Night

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and comments; I'm glad people still have an interest in this project. Ownership of characters and setting does not belong to me, blah blah blah. On with the show.

The Long Way Home

_**A Calm Lands Night**_

I lay in bed for a while trying to let sleep overtake me. It wasn't working. And it wasn't because of Brother's snoring, either.

I just had so much on my mind. Things I'd seen, things I had yet to see. The many moments of laughter we'd had on this journey, and hopefully many more that would happen soon. And a few things that, for one reason or another, I couldn't quite figure out.

I was dumbfounded when Yuna told me about Cid's plan to turn Zanarkand into a tourist hot spot, with people climbing all over the ruins and in some cases forgetting their significance. From the way she described it, very few of the visitors were aware of just how many Summoners had given their lives to make it there, all in a futile attempt to save Spira. I think if I'd been there when she found out, I would've reacted just the same. Cid may be an okay guy and all, but a place like Zanarkand oughta be treated with a little more respect than he showed. In fact, I'm kinda surprised that that Isaaru guy went along with the plan. He seemed like a pretty straight-laced guy when we first met him on the Pilgrimage; so dedicated to the cause that he even stood against us when we tried to fight the falsehoods of Yevon. I'd never have envisioned him as the type to run guided tours of the ruins.

Oh well, at least the ruins are a bit quieter now. Except for all those monkeys, maybe...

I will admit, a lot of the changes that have been occurring seem to be good ones. It was great to see Kimahri again, and as Elder of his tribe, too! From what I heard, it's been a bit of a hard task for him, what with the bad blood between the Ronso and Guado, but he seems to have handled it well. Yuna told me she wanted to help out more than she did, but if she had, it would have affected Kimahri the wrong way. She's right, of course; a leader needs to stand on his own feet, and not have to rely on others constantly. But then, a leader also knows when to ask for a helping hand in a time of need. Something tells me that's a lesson Brother needs to learn at some point, if he actually wants to 'lead' the Gullwings anyway.

I never would've expected to see the Calm Lands turn into an amusement park- but this new enterprise, 'Calm Skies' or whatever, really seems to be making it work. We've probably spent the last three days shuffling around between different games and meeting people at the Travel Agency. We stopped in to visit Clasko, whose chocobo ranch appears to be thriving, but eventually the conversation became repetitive and we made some excuse to be on our way. Even Yuna looked like she was getting a bit tired of hearing about chocobos. Rikku promptly made a beeline for the Feed The Monkey game, which she played repeatedly and with some success until she actually got banned from the booth. Seems her pet Ghiki decided to make some unwelcome advances on the monkeys there... Paine, who almost always seems moody about something, got even moodier after losing a lot of credits on the Lupine races, so I made sure to stay away from her till she cooled down.

Yuna and I took turns playing Gull Force, which I quickly discovered I have a knack for; just a few sessions of that game, and both of us were freakin' LOADED. I was a bit worried at first about not having any cash for game credits, but that was quickly solved; thankfully both the Brotherhood sword and Caladbolg had been kept at the Besaid temple after Sin's defeat, so it wasn't hard for me to saddle up and go on a fiend hunt or two. Fiend bounties are still a good way to make gil these days. Admittedly, I was worried that maybe my skills had deteriorated after my tenure on the Farplane, but after one fight I'd loosened up and was feeling pretty good. It was just like old times, fighting as a team again...

Well, maybe not exactly like old times.

I knew Yuna had more or less come into her own over time, letting the fire I knew was inside shine through... but the first time I saw her in battle, I was stunned. Her poise, attitude, how she jumped in without hesitation- it was overwhelming. It was almost like a dance, the way her side skirt twirled around her bare legs, or how she would bob and weave between fiends while barely getting scratched. There were actually a few points when I had to tell myself to concentrate on the fiends, not gaze at her in awe. I'm still amazed at how accustomed she's become to using firearms in battle, when just a short time ago nobody except the Al Bhed would have done so. She told me after one battle they were a gift from Cid, something to keep her safe when she had decided to cast off the image of the timid person she used to be. She added with a smile that at first she didn't know what to make of them, but got used to them quickly when she became a Sphere Hunter.

It still hits me when I remember her telling me about all that happened before our reunion.

'_It all began when I saw this sphere of you'..._

When she told me about the sphere, and what it led her to, her eyes had clouded for a moment. I didn't know what the matter was, at least until she told me about Shuyin.

Then I realized what the look in her eyes was. I think she was afraid that I'd be jealous or something, that because this guy looked like me and had embraced her on the Farplane, it would hurt my feelings. At least, that's what I guessed; when she mentioned the hug, and how it brought up a wave of mixed emotion, it was almost as if she couldn't bear to look at me. Honestly... there was no reason for her to feel guilty at all. If anything, I felt bad that I wasn't aware enough to pull her away from him, that I wasn't tangible enough for her to see me or touch me. I hadn't even been aware of her presence on the Farplane until her desperation became so bad that she let it all out in one scream.

Thankfully, the cloud over her eyes disappeared soon, and she was able to smile again as she told me more about Shuyin and Lenne, and about Vegnagun... which I guessed was the massive presence I had felt during my more conscious moments in the Farplane. Part of me paid attention to the story, the other part paid attention to her. Her smile was so serene, it was captivating. She once told me how she practiced smiling to keep sadness away; nowadays it feels like she smiles because she's happy. Just seeing that makes things a lot better.

One thing still confuses me, though, and it was this thing that contributed to keeping me awake. When Yuna showed me the sphere of Shuyin in the prison cell, there was something about it that struck me as very odd. Not the tone of his voice or his features, which I've got to admit, freaked me out a bit at first. It was almost like looking at a mirror... but not quite, because his features didn't seem to match mine exactly. Then again, it was an old sphere, so it's hard to tell... No, the odd thing was his clothing. It was definitely a Blitz uniform, and to make it even weirder, I recognized it.

Not an Abes uniform, actually. This uniform had an assortment of four colors, whereas the Abes colors were yellow and blue, as best as I could remember. Plus, we didn't have any padded leather collars across the front of our shirts. I knew there was something familiar about it, though, and it stayed on my mind even when we all regrouped at the Travel Agency for dinner that night. Then it hit me- this guy was wearing the uniform of what I remembered as the E- District Bombers. In fact, I'd actually _worn_ a uniform just like that for a year, when I was fifteen. The Bombers, at least in the Zanarkand I remember, were a minor league team, the farm team for the Abes. I remembered how some guys got stuck in a rut and never improved, winding up as minor leaguers for years on end. I was lucky; I was so determined to be better than my old man that I only stayed on the Bombers for a year before being called up to the Abes. After that, I didn't pay much attention to the Bombers or their players...

It got me thinking, _is there a deeper connection? He looks about the same age as me at the time of the Pilgrimage, and he wears the uniform of my old farm club. Is there something about his Zanarkand and mine that I don't know about???_

The other thing that was keeping me awake was the fact that our next stop on the tour is Bevelle. I hope it's changed from the way it used to be; after all the bad memories of the last time I was there, I could sure use some good ones. Hopefully this Praetor Baralai that Paine mentioned is a good egg, not like the Maesters I met last time. Mika, Kinoc, Seymour... every time I think of them I get a knot in my stomach from the way they acted, especially the way they treated Yuna.

Eventually I gave up trying to sleep; not only was there a lot on my mind, the men's sleeping quarters was really cramped and Brother was snoring like a suction pump. He and I are on more or less tolerable terms now- he finally remembered the first time we met on board the Highwind- but there's something about the way he fawns over Yuna that kinda wigs me out. On top of that, he's still giving me baleful looks any time Yuna and I start talking; it's like he has some kind of obsession with her. That alone is more than a bit odd, but the fact they're related puts it beyond abnormal. Rikku says he's being an idiot. I can think of a few worse names, but I haven't said them yet.

I ducked out of the cabin and headed for the lift to go get some fresh air. I didn't bother with my uniform, just a gray t-shirt and some black knee-length shorts Buddy loaned me; I have got to get myself some more clothes in the very near future. I hit the lift, and as it headed up I began to notice a cool breeze drifting down the elevator shaft. _Maybe the air conditioner just tripped on?_ I wondered, but then I noticed the upper part of the shaft was illuminated. As the lift moved further up, I realized the deck door was standing open, and at first I figured Brother had gotten careless again and left it unlocked. Last time that happened, just two days before, a Death Dauber flew right into the ship and onto the bridge, which caused more than a bit of a mess before we killed it. Once the lift stopped, though, I realized it wasn't his doing. Somebody else was up on deck already. I scratched my head and decided not to startle whoever it was, making my way up the steps as quietly as I could. Then I caught sight of who it was... and I froze in place.

The moon was high in the sky, just peeking over the cliffs we were facing. And standing at the end of the deck, right by the gull figurehead, was Yuna. She was facing away from me, dressed in a long white garment that resembled a sleeveless robe of sorts, tied at the waist by a thin cord. It was very fine material, almost gauze-like, and with the light of the moon beyond, every curve of her slim figure was clearly visible. A light breeze picked up, causing the hem of her thin dress to dance slightly, playing across her calves and making her long braid undulate and twirl. For a few moments I did nothing but gaze upon her, overcome by the sheer radiance of her body. How a person can be so beautiful both in body and in spirit, I don't think I'll ever know.

I still didn't want to startle her, so I took a short breath and tried to walk towards her as quietly as I could. Somehow, though, it didn't quite work, because after the first few steps she turned around and looked right at me. "I knew you were there," she said in a lilting tone with a smile on her face. "I guess I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep," she added as I approached her. She leaned back against the figurehead, and I had to tell myself not to stare at the way her dress fell away from her leg.

"I had a lot on my mind," I said, leaning next to her and taking her hand in mine. "Plus the snoring was getting to me." We both laughed at that, then we settled back and stared up at the sky together.

"Are you... worried about our next stop?" she asked.

"No, not really. It's just hard to fully erase some old memories."

She moved her hand, lacing her fingers and mine together. "I know." She turned her head and looked at me, the moonlight dancing in her eyes. "We'll have to make some new ones that can overshadow the bad ones."

"I'd like that," I replied. "I'd love to find out what Bevelle has to offer besides what I've seen."

"I'd love to show you."

Our faces were inches apart by now. "Have I told you yet how wonderful this trip has been so far?"

"Oh... once or twice," she said with a smirk. "But my memory is a little hazy..."

"Then let me give you a reminder," I whispered as we closed the gap. The kiss was gentle at first, not much more than our lips brushing against each other, and I could just make out the strawberry lip gloss she had taken to wearing. She pulled herself closer then, a sigh escaping her throat as our kiss deepened, lips and tongues moving in synch with each other. I could feel her heartbeat quicken as I caressed the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around my neck. My own heart was pounding, and I knew she could feel it too. For a few moments, we just stood there, arms entangled and lips on fire.

Soon, though, I could feel her body begin to tense up and a wave of concern started to hit me. I didn't want to let go of her, but something in the back of my mind told me that this wasn't the right place. I wanted to be with her closer than we ever had before, but I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be just the two of us, some place cozy and inviting, not the cold steel of the airship deck with the others sleeping below. But I didn't want to push her away either...

We broke off our kiss and each took a second to get our breath back, and I knew I had to bring it up then. "Yuna..." I stammered, but before I could continue she interrupted me.

"I know... I want to just as much as you... but not here, please. I... I just wouldn't feel comfortable with the others asleep right below us..."

I blinked a few times, then smiled. _You were thinking the exact same thing as me._ "Yuna, it's okay. I was... actually about to ask the same thing of you, if you wouldn't mind waiting..." The moment I said that, she blinked and started to giggle, pulling close and resting her head on my chest. I began to laugh, too, and eventually the two of us wound up leaning against the side of the entryway, arms around one another and laughing.

She wiped a lone tear away from her eye and looked up at me. "Thank you for understanding."

"It's all right," I said, gently brushing her hair away from her eyes. "I want our first time to be special, something where we won't have to worry about anything else. Where all I'll need to think about would be your happiness."

She smiled, resting her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Tidus..."

"I love you too, Yuna. More than anything in the world."

A moment passed before she looked up at me again. "Even more than Blitzball?" she asked with a chuckle. "Yes, even more than Blitzball," I laughed, wrapping my arm around her.

That's how the two of us finally fell asleep. The sun's starting to come up; it's a matter of time before someone figures out where we are and comes to get us. Right now, though, I just want to let Yuna sleep a while longer.

I'm not worried anymore. I've made up my mind.

First, though, I'll need some help from Rikku...


	11. Baralai

A/N: Insert disclaimer here. I hope people are still enjoying this little chronicle of mine; the more reviews I get, the sooner the next chapter may be out. And now...

The Long Way Home

_**Baralai**_

Sometimes it's hard for me to believe how much has happened in recent times. To think of all I've done so far- growing up in the shadows of the Bevelle palace, losing my father to Sin and being taken in by the church of Yevon... the desire for revenge that led me to join the Crusaders, discovering in the process how Yevon itself preached against machina yet used certain machina themselves... there was a lot that I learned, most of it a trial by fire.

There are some things I've done that I'm not terribly proud of, many of which began after the Den of Woe. With the Squad obliterated by a bureaucracy bent on cover-ups, and the apparent betrayal by one I thought was a friend, I wasn't sure where to turn. I'd thought at the time Nooj had finally lost it, that perhaps he was going to resume his Deathseeker ways by turning into a homicidal maniac and waiting for guard patrols to gun him down. But why? Why turn against us all at that moment? Before the Den of Woe, we... Gippal and myself... had almost gotten him out of his gloom 'n doom shell, even got him to smile a few times. He was a dour person, probably because of the limbs he'd lost to Sin a year before, but a brilliant tactical leader. It took some doing, but it was worth it when he actually cracked a smile or two. I still remember how we talked about becoming our own airship crew, and Paine had nominated him as captain. His response... _"I'll work you like dogs"... _that got us all smiling.

That's what made it all the more painful when he gunned us down on the Highroad. Just like those government cover-up artists did to the rest of the Squad. I didn't have time to react before the slug slammed into my shoulder blade. I heard Gippal fall, caught across the torso. The shot wasn't enough to kill me, but it hurt like hell; all I could do was play dead and hope to Yevon I could find out what was going on. Then I heard more shouts, several shots fired...

I hadn't known Paine before she joined up as our Recorder, but I could sense something inside her. Something... different, I suppose. At first I was hesitant to talk to her, what with the getup she dressed in and her attitude. I could tell she was strong, a warrior at heart... and yet, involuntarily so. Hardly surprising, considering how many people in Spira have been put in that same sort of position thanks to that monstrous Sin. Still, there was a tenacity about her that amazed me, a refusal to back down. But there was something missing. It was as if she had nobody to talk to except herself. Maybe that's what spurred me to talk to her once in a while, get her more involved with the rest of us. So what if she was a Recorder, that didn't make her any less human. And as time went on, bit by bit she began to open up a little more. She began to laugh at some of Gippal's jokes, even managed to tell Nooj to lighten up a bit, which surprised me.

_And now Nooj was gunning her down, and I couldn't stop him._

I didn't hear any body fall, though. Several grunts of anguish, the sound of a Sphere Camera hitting the ground. I could only hope she'd managed to scramble to safety, perhaps ducking under the cover of vegetation...

Eventually, the scraping of feet along the road as Nooj left me and Gippal for dead. Thing is, we didn't die. We were both pretty bad off- Gippal more so than me- but with a little concentration and my temple-taught healing magicks, we were back up and moving as soon as the coast was clear.

We went our separate ways after that, as we'd agreed. I offered my services to the Maesters, hoping to descend into temple anonymity. I certainly got more than my fair share out of that bargain, especially once I became privy to more of Yevon's secrets- in particular those held by Maester Seymour. I'll admit it now, there was something very unnerving about the half-Guado, something almost sinister. But the temple had taught me to always be respectful, and so I was, playing the loyal minion for this strange man. I overheard whispered rumors that he planned to wed the daughter of Lord Braska, who was a Summoner in her own right... but for what purpose, I didn't know. At least not then.

Then I began to learn more about what lay at the core of Yevon. Forbidden machina in use beneath Bevelle, let alone the horrifying truth of the Unsent Maesters or the lurking, menacing presence of Vegnagun beneath the palace... still I acted the part of the loyalist, though it secretly sickened me. I wondered if there was any way, any possible way, to expose the fraud for what it was and start over again... but with the threat of Sin looming over all, it seemed as though any attempt would leave the masses at the mercy of an immortal evil. I began to wonder if it all was truly hopeless.

It wasn't, of course. But it took a rag-tag band of Guardians and their Summoner to prove it. When I first heard the rumors that Braska's daughter Yuna- one already branded a heretic at that point- that she was taking on Sin without the Final Summoning, I'll admit that I was flabbergasted. _How could the fiend be eliminated without the Final Aeon? As imperfect a solution as it is, the Final Aeon is the only thing that can stand up and quiet Sin..._ That's all I could think of at the time. Then the word came down of a great plan, using everyone's devotion and the Hymn of the Fayth. I was still doubtful, but also hopeful. Perhaps it had a chance of working after all. And it did.

Since that day, a lot happened in my life. I was one of the first to join up when Lord Trema created New Yevon, hoping that perhaps the faith of the people might be restored. Also, knowing the secrets of Yevon the way I did, I knew I would be able to warn the others of the dangers beneath the city. However, it was a daunting task before us all; we had to create a sense of order without eradicating everything familiar about Yevon at once. Many people had known Yevon all their lives, and now that its lies had been exposed, we had to find a way to appease the restless masses. That's when it really began to hit the fan.

I never expected Trema to disappear, along with his son, pushing me into the position of Praetor. A position I still hold, still not entirely used to giving orders rather than following them. I was trained as a warrior and a priest, not a leader of men. Nor did I expect new political factions to crop up, led by my old Squad members, of all people. It's still hard to believe Trema was the one responsible for the Youth League as well as New Yevon, almost as if he wanted two sides to fight it out with one another. The reappearance of Nooj, of course, was unsettling to say the least. I needed some answers, and I needed them soon.

Those answers nearly caused a war between the Factions, and almost doomed Spira to a fate worse than Sin. All because of one malicious Unsent.

I still curse myself for being too weak to shake him off, that spectre I had only witnessed once before in the Den of Woe. I barely even recall what I did under his possession... but during that time, I realized that this was what had betrayed us. It wasn't Nooj's doing, it was this Shuyin person.

It was like... like falling into darkness with steel claws clutching at the very fiber of my being. All my doubt and anger being drawn to the surface, feeding the entity that had taken away my free will. I can only speculate that Nooj felt much the same way. I tried to fight it, but I kept falling deeper and deeper into Shuyin's memories, his despair, his fury at being separated from the one he cared about more than any other. A fury that almost matched my own at being ripped away from my friends.

And then the fury was gone. I didn't know how, but all at once I was freed from Shuyin's control... and a dear friend of mine was standing before me.

Sometimes I wish I'd said more when I saw Paine for the first time in two years, when she and the Gullwings first visited Bevelle prior to all hell breaking loose. She was just the way I remembered, still bearing that aloof attitude of hers, but with a glint in her eye suggesting a fire within. But there was so much happening at the time, what with temple business and all... and I got the feeling she didn't want High Summoner Yuna to know about what we had been through. She had been very private before, so I decided to respect that privacy and let her make the first move.

When she and the others freed me from Shuyin's power, I knew I'd made a mistake. I should've said something to her at our first meeting, even if it was little more than "hello" or "how are you", or possibly "thank the Fayth you weren't killed all those years ago."

I don't know... I guess I'm just not that good at expressing my feelings. I may be able to sense other people's feelings, but when it comes to me, I'm all thumbs. The others, I could tell them just about anything... but not Paine. I may have made the odd bit of conversation during our time with the Squad, but I couldn't bring myself to talk with her on a one-on-one basis. I guess I figured she wouldn't want to spend time alone with an average guy like me, so I kept our relationship on a friendly level and didn't push anything.

Still... there's something about her that strikes me deep inside. I'm not sure what, but it's there.

It feels like things are changing a bit for her, too. Just a short while ago, she and the others arrived in Bevelle after leaving a message saying they were dropping in for a visit. At the time I was awash in paperwork, what with the new alliances we're creating with the Youth League and Machine Faction, so a break from bureaucracy was welcome. I was still a little disappointed that Lady Yuna had declined our offer to take part and become one of Spira's leaders, but it was her decision and I still respect it. Then the three of them made their entrance via their airship, and I was shocked when I realized there were actually four of them.

I almost had a heart attack when I saw the fourth one; I thought for a second that Shuyin was back from the Farplane and out for blood! Yuna must've seen my reaction because she immediately launched into an introduction, stating first- repeatedly- that the man before me wasn't Shuyin. At first I wasn't sure, but then I took a closer look. I couldn't remember much about the Unsent, but what I did remember were eyes clouded by anger, a face set in a perpetual sneer. This man's eyes were bright, and slightly confused.

Eventually it dawned on me that it wasn't the same person, and I let myself hear more about who he was. When he introduced himself as Tidus, I realized I'd heard his name before- rumors had been abounding that he was instrumental in the Aurochs' victory at the tournament two years past. I'd been so busy with the Crimson Squad that I'd missed the game, so never got a chance to see him in action. Then I learned that he'd been the one to see beyond the Final Summoning, the one who'd inspired Yuna to face Sin without the Final Aeon. The one man she'd waited for all these years, refusing others' advances all the while.

We talked for quite a while after that, threading our way through some of the palace gardens, and I could tell the two of them shared a powerful bond. She told me how his energy had kept her smiling during the hardest parts of the Pilgrimage, while he talked about all the world had to offer besides Blitzball, and how she had opened his eyes to it. It was easy to see why she had waited for him after all this time; they were a perfect match.

I still didn't quite understand what it was that separated the two of them for so long, but I felt it wasn't my place to press the issue. I could tell it was something they both didn't want to discuss. So we talked about other things- the plans in motion to unify the Youth League and New Yevon, the concept of developing a general assembly to govern the lands of Spira. Both of them seemed to think it sounded like a good idea, and Paine pointed out that she felt I should be one of those at the top. I backed off at first, and then she reminded me of the conversation we'd once had about airships. She told me that I'd once seen myself as a navigator... so why not become one, and not just for a ship, but for the people of Spira?

It did make sense... but honestly, I'm not sure how ready I would be for the task of guiding so many at once. Then again, with the others alongside of me, maybe it could work out. Before, we were leading our own individual groups, and now we have a chance to lead many more as a team. It'll take an awful lot of work, but the way Paine smiled when she said I could do it makes me think it's not an insurmountable challenge.

I'm still keen to find out more about this Tidus person, where he came from, why he looks so similar to Shuyin, what his plans are for the future. For now, though, it appears that Yuna wants to show him the sights of the city, so I can wait a while longer. Rikku seems to have vanished, something about an 'appointment' shortly after the four of them arrived in the city. I'm in no mood to go back to paperwork right now, so I've left it in the care of one of my secretaries. Gippal's people haven't installed a new Commsphere at Djose, so I haven't heard from him. Can't contact Nooj; the Commsphere at Guadosalam appears to be turned off, probably his lover's doing. That LeBlanc is a strange one...

Maybe while I wait for Yuna and Tidus to come back I can have a talk with Paine. I'd like to know what she's been up to in the last two years. Perhaps I can even open up a little more to her...

I guess I'll just have to find out.


	12. O'aka XXIII

A/N: Thanks for the latest reviews; when I started this I didn't intend for a plot to actually develop, but it seems there is one, minute as it may be. Time for a short interlude. Insert disclaimer from previous chapters here and enjoy!

The Long Way Home

_**O'aka XXIII**_

I tell ye now, it hasn't always been a bed of roses for yours truly. But me family has always been a hardy lot; the proud O'aka name has endured and flourished for the last five hundred years, which in a world plagued by fiends and (until recently) the juggernaut Sin, is sayin' something!!! And it lies with me to ensure that our heritage as great travelers and merchants goes on, whatever hardships may come me way! I'm sure that if me ancestor, O'aka Ghelspad- O'aka the First to those of you in the know- if he were here now, he'd be pleased with me successes.

Well... okay, so maybe I've run afoul of a few missteps here and there, and I won't deny me shop has had its fair share of setbacks, but the salesman's blood in me burns like a bloomin' fire. There isn't anything I won't do to ensure all Spira hears of me name, not to mention some of the finest bleedin' merchandise this side of the Moonflow!! I've begged and borrowed to get where I am today... never stole, and if anyone tells you otherwise they're a barefaced liar... and I just know business'll be on the upswing 'afore long.

Thing is, I don't know how well I'd have managed were it not for several very kind customers, gave me a hand when I needed it most. And what publicity, too!! Imagine it, little ol' me, purveyor to the ones who saved this world from its greatest threat of all, the High Summoner Yuna an' her Guardians! I first run into them on the boat from Besaid to Kilika, when I was just beginning to spread the name of O'aka XXIII to all who would listen. I were a poor bloke then, barely making enough to maintain me stock, and they gave me a hand. Became some of me best customers, too; after such a great investment in me shop, it were the least I could do, right? Such good people, and energetic, especially that one tow-headed lad in the Blitzball clothes. You'd never think the Church would up an' call them heretics later on; I didn't believe they were made out to be evil, so I did me best to support them from afar. Even when those bloody Yevon skivers locked me up, me and me brother stood by them.

Nowadays, Lady Yuna and her friends are still me best customers. Helped me out a treat when I got in trouble over an Al Bhed loan arrangement gone awry; I knew I should've checked their compound interest rates... well, anyway, at least me shop at the edge of Macalania still stands, and I've made it me goal to keep it standing as long as I can. Sure, there may not be much traffic around a sunken perpetual-winter lake, but I'll sell to all comers, each and every one of them! Now that me brother Wantz is back, the two of us have really embarked on a publicity binge; every few days we take ourselves and our wares to the edge of Bevelle, set up a small bazaar and trade with the other merchants in the marketplace. We've managed to land several good contracts, especially with jewelers wishing to invest in me brother's handiwork. He may not be much of a salesman, but Wantz can work wonders with precious metals. He's made bracelets and necklaces that aren't merely protective magic devices, they're veritable works of art. Master Rin of the Al Bhed purchased several of his bronze wristbands not less than a week ago, and I'll tell ye, when a merchant like Rin takes an interest in yer work, that's a complement.

Speaking of purchases, just a short while ago we had another visit from one of our best customers. It were powerful windy outside, and me and me brother were checking the windows to make sure our stock didn't get blown off the shelves, when all at once the door flings open and a slight blonde female dashes in, stomping and rubbing her limbs to ward off the chill. I knew at once it were young Lady Rikku, and the sight o' her wind chilled yet grinning face brought a grin to me own. I greeted her, and promptly offered her a mug of hot cocoa; I always keep a pot on for meself or potential customers. I figure, warm a customer up after the cold they faced outside, they'll be in a grateful mood, possibly a buying mood...

She asked me how business were, and I were honest about it- business had been a bit slow, but at least we were still breaking even. Then I asked her what brings her this way, especially alone, since I'd hardly ever seen her not in the company of Lady Yuna or her brother. She smirked, telling me she were 'on a secret mission while the others explored Bevelle.'

"A mission for whom?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Sorry, can't tell you," she replied in that lilting sing-song voice of hers. "I had to promise not to tell anybody, not even my own family." I had to raise me eyebrow at that; must be pretty important if the daughter of the Al Bhed leader couldn't tell her own pa what she were up to.

She then pulled out a piece of paper with some notes scribbled all over it. "I need a piece of custom jewelry made; nothing enchanted, it's not a combat item," she said. "You can do stuff like that, right?" I nodded, telling her me brother were good and fast- and I weren't stretching the truth, either, Wantz really does have golden fingers when it comes to crafts. Her eyes lit up when she heard that, and she pushed the paper towards me. "My- um- 'client' designed this over a lengthy period of time, and it needs to be made letter-perfect," she said with a smile.

The request looked simple enough- a silver ring with a wide band, etched with a dual motif. Apparently this 'client' of Miss Rikku's wanted ocean waves on part of the band, merging with flowering plants on the other. It sounds simplistic, but the sketch on the paper made it clear what was desired, and it looked like a lot of thought had gone into it. At the apex of the ring, the client wanted a clear, mostly white gemstone, preferably diamond, something tasteful but not small. I made a mental note that we had a 1-carat blue-white diamond set aside for a Snow Ring, but we hadn't had many orders for those so we could use it. Then, on either side of the primary stone, the client wanted two smaller gems, one sapphire and one emerald. Again, not a problem; Wantz has several of those in varying modest sizes. All in all, a rather nice-looking ring, and I had to ask whether the client was sure he or she didn't want a battle enchantment.

"Nope," Miss Rikku replied with a wink, "This isn't something for battle, it's supposed to be for something much more special."

"And what might that be?" I asked. "Um... sorry, can't tell you that either," she replied in that same sing-song tone of hers. "So, when will it be ready? I kinda need to put a rush on this order, since we won't be in Bevelle more than a couple days..."

I did a few quick calculations and glanced at the calendar- hardly necessary, since we almost never get custom orders like this- then went back to confer with me brother. Since it weren't a magic ring and our schedule were free, he said, he could have it done within two days. He'd just slap on the usual enchantment we use on all our rings, to make sure it fits perfect regardless of the size of the ring finger.

Miss Rikku were downright thrilled we could get the job done so soon, and do it we did. Just an hour ago she come in to pick it up, and Wantz had just done the final polishing job. It were a pricey custom job, but she shrugged it off, saying the client weren't concerned with the price, just the outcome.

It surprised me a bit when she paid for the job in Calm Skies credits, but me being so close to the Calm Lands anyway, those credits are just as good as gil any day at O'aka's. She told me her client had forgot to change his credits to gil before leaving the games, and hoped I didn't mind. Fact is, as long as it gets the O'aka name out in the public ear, I'll barter in fiend teeth if needs be!! Hmm... those might make handy souvenir necklaces, actually...

In any event, I do hope this 'client' of Lady Rikku's is happy with his custom job. Whoever that ring is meant for will most likely be a very happy person. Oddly enough, the emerald and sapphire stones seem kind of familiar. Makes me think of Lady Yuna for some reason.

Ah well, it's probably just a coincidence. Time to get back to work. I understand Wantz has been talking with some Hypellos about word-of-mouth advertising...


	13. The Odd Couple

A/N: I own not the characters nor the setting. All I own is the computer used to type these chapters. Enjoy. Also, if anyone noticed the little 'easter egg' that links chapters 7 and 9 you win a stuffed moogle!!!

The Long Way Home

_**LeBlanc**_

It never fails, I suppose. Just when everything settles down and I can finally spend some time alone with my darling Noojie, along comes something else that cuts into our time... and I'm not surprised I haven't COMPLETELY lost it by now. First we're separated by all his icky Youth League business, which was frankly bad enough without those sycophant bitches Lucil and Elma hanging on his every word, then just when I've found something which I'm sure will make him happy, he goes and disappears on me again!!! Then that _dreadfully_ disgusting Vegnagun incident, I still can't believe I actually _teamed up with my own rivals_ during that, and then we get back home to find the Guado have moved back in and want their manor house back!!! Well, maybe not the house per se, that rather charming one named Trommell didn't seem to care about the chateau... something about too many bad memories, which is just nonsense... but it still makes it rather awkward to have to deal with dozens of gangly neighbors with simply _awful_ hairdos.

That was all little more than a few weeks ago, and me and the boys had just begun to settle into our routine, when all of a sudden, who should pop her smiling pony-tailed head around the corner but little miss 'I'll Save Spira' herself, Yuna. In the company of her ever-present Dullwings, of course. Said she wanted to drop in briefly, see how things were after all that had happened. As if the Mighty LeBlanc needed checking up on!!! So instead of a nice romantic evening with my man, I wound up playing hostess to my former rivals in Sphere Hunting. Terribly inconvenient, but I put on my best side and made them feel as welcome as I could. Couldn't afford to have Noojie-Woojie see me push these people out as I normally would do to uninvited guests.

Still... in all honesty, I suppose Yuna isn't really that bad. In fact, I owe her a great deal myself, but she'll never hear that from me.

I've lived most of my life taking chances, using what I have to its greatest advantage. I'll admit it, I'm a player; I see an opening and I take advantage of it. Call it natural instinct, call it skill honed by countless years of practice. But it wasn't until the Eternal Calm before I really began to make some serious gil; with that icky Church of Yevon out of the picture as well as those old coot Maesters, there was a prime opening for someone with my kind of savvy. Not to mention recruiting power; it didn't take much looking to find people in need of a goal in life. Ormi and Logos were the first, and before anyone knew it the LeBlanc Syndicate was well-established. Some of our initial power plays came easily; with the Guado leaving their home in shame over what that disgusting Seymour had done, it was a snap to breeze right in and claim the chateau as our own. Plus, I'd done a little... 'negotiating'... with that half-Guado before his sudden departure, much in the way I negotiated with other businessmen in Bevelle or Luca.

What can I say? I know what men want, and I've often used it to get what I want... at least, until I met Nooj. Now there... _there_ was a real man. Full of mystery, courage, very dashing in those specs of his, and to top it all... I couldn't play him for gil the way I had others. Oh, I _could_ have, don't get me mistaken... I just didn't want to. All I wanted was to find out more about him, and I didn't care a whit when he gave me a haunted look and said he was only half a man, that I deserved better. Sweet holy Yevon, he was so obsessed with those artificial limbs of his, even when I told him they didn't make a difference.

Fact is, the feel of that steel arm against my skin... it just gives me shivers thinking about it...

That's actually the other thing I owe Yuna for; not only did her Calm enable me to make it into the high life, she managed to help bring my Noojie back to me during that whole fiasco with that _horrible_ Unsent. I still can't believe he was planning to blow himself up to stop that nasty Vegnagun; as wonderful as he is, he does get terribly depressing at times. All his talk of 'dying a little inside' when Sin's minions gnawed his limbs off, or how he caused endless pain while possessed by this Shuyin or whatever his name was, it really feels like he's trying to take the blame for everyone's suffering. No matter, I won't stand by and let him downplay himself like that.

With the recent peace that's been settling over Spira lately, he's actually begun to cheer up a lot more, which makes me delighted beyond words. Of course, when Yuna and her cohorts dropped in, I had to ensure he didn't cheer up TOO much; with all the skin that girl shows off, it might set my darling's eyes a-wandering, and I simply will NOT have that.

Then again, I guess I really didn't need to worry after the initial re-introductions, because apparently the High Summoner now has a boyfriend. Seems to have cropped up out of the blue, actually, and there's something about him that's eerily familiar. From what I gathered he's a Blitzball player, garnered a championship win for those laggard Besaid Aurochs over two years past. No concern of mine, I don't follow Blitzball in the least, but apparently he was also one of Yuna's guardians. Saved her life several times, according to them, and then just up and vanished. Rather odd, if you ask me, but they didn't go into much detail. Just said 'it's a long story' and left it there. And honestly, the way those two were holding hands during our conversations and glancing at each other... it just about made me _sick._ How can a person just fall head over heels for someone like that, completely oblivious to those around them?

Apparently the Al Bhed twerp Rikku was getting a kick out of their lovey-dovey attitude; she had a weird smirk on her face that I have yet to figure out. As if I care, anyway. Thankfully, the visit didn't last very long; I get the feeling they didn't have very good memories of Guadosalam.

Hardly surprising, really, just look at the riff-raff that live in this place.

Erm, with the exception of myself and Noojie, of course, you nitwits!!!

* * *

_****_

_**Nooj**_

I still have to smile when I think of how LeBlanc acted during Yuna's visit. So prim and proper, but I could tell she was gritting her teeth at times. I know her; she just hates to be upstaged, and that plays itself out anytime she and the High Summoner are in the same place.

Sometimes I think she wanted to be in Yuna's place as the savior of the people; she whispered something to that effect a few nights ago before falling asleep. Something about the concert in Luca, some plan to 'unmask' at the finale of the show and reap her new-found glory from the concert-goers. I couldn't help but smile; even with all the bravado and her natural combat ability, she still feels the need to seek out attention. And I won't deny, she's had moments of arrogance that can be grating, often prompting Gippal or Baralai to ask what it is that draws us together.

The fact is, she breathes life back into me... and there were times I was too stupid to realize it.

Before I met her, I was almost at rock bottom. I had no family, no real friends except acquaintances in the Crusaders, and my refusal to accept the writs of Yevon often ostracized me from others. Fact is, I'd never accepted the role of Summoners sacrificing their lives to defeat Sin temporarily, but hardly anyone else save the Al Bhed saw me eye to eye. Nobody really paid attention to me, period; I was just another wayward orphan who never knew his real parents. So I began to make my own name, taking risks on Crusader missions just so I might be acknowledged... and then it cost me my left arm and leg. Effectively making me useless as a warrior, unless I broke with society even further and turned to machina to make up for it. And turn to it I did. I didn't care anymore what others thought, I just needed some purpose. I had that as a warrior, and I didn't want to let loss of limb stop that.

But at the same time, I died a little inside when they grafted those steel prostheses to my body. Others began to turn away from me. Even some of the Al Bhed looked at me differently.

Gradually I became numb to their scorn, numb to everything around me except the chill from the bolts and wires fused to my skin. I began to blame the fiends for everything, and vowed that one day I'd take down an enormous Sinspawn single-handed, and if I had to die doing it then so be it. I didn't care anymore. I grew even more reckless, and that's what earned me the name of Nooj the Deathseeker.

Then I met her... just before the selection exercise for the Crimson Squad. My team- the only ones who still stood by me even after all I had been through- was on R&R in Luca at the time. I'd attracted plenty of stares from others, and a few choice words from Yevonite fanatics, so I was all alone in the café. And this young blonde came over to me, asked if the seat next to me was taken. I'll admit, my first impression was that she was trouble. Haughty smirk, alluring pose, a tight dress with choice pieces of fabric missing... everything to be on guard against.

But she did something that few people had ever done before. She didn't look at my metal limbs, my overgrown shock of hair. She looked me in the eyes.

We talked for quite a while afterward, and we got along rather well.

I didn't see her again until after the chaos in the Den of Woe... my memories of that day are hazy at best, but most involve massive feelings of despair and utter loneliness, coupled with growing sensations of ice in my artificial arm. It felt like... like something was feeding off the emptiness inside my own heart, adding darkness and sorrow of its own. Images would flash through my mind, images of machina, soldiers, and death. I don't even properly remember what happened on the Highroad after we agreed to go our separate ways. I remember the coldness washing over me, my limbs acting of their own accord. Shots fired, my brain screaming _stop this madness now!!!_ Pounding footsteps, the prone bodies of the only real friends I'd had in the Crusaders, and a sudden pounding in my head that just about made me black out. That was the real lowest point for me; the Squad was gone, my friends had most likely been killed by my hand, and I didn't even know if I'd ever see the blonde girl again.

As it turns out, I did see her again- obviously.

For a long time after that, the cold mist receded to the back of my mind. I learned to laugh again, even if only a little. I learned about the defeat of Sin, and that the Summoner had not died to bring him down. And for a while, not much mattered except finding out more about this energetic beauty named LeBlanc. True enough, she was trouble at times, but there was a vulnerability to her that she didn't let others see- at least, most of the time. Gradually, I began to feel very close to her... and it was about that time the cold mist began to take hold of me again. I found myself drawn into long states of depression, a desire for purpose in my life. LeBlanc suggested the newly formed Youth League as an outlet for my energy, which I begrudgingly agreed to. With my experience, I rose rapidly in the ranks until the League's founder disappeared and New Yevon became more prominent. Then I heard how my old comrades had found themselves in positions of power like mine, and the cold mist began to take hold even further.

My artificial limbs ached. I was beginning to lose sight of my goals in life. Then I started having nightmares... nightmares about a gargantuan machina...

The rest is more or less history.

I still curse myself for letting that Unsent dwell within me for so long, perverting my own feelings and using them in his own stupid power play, but that doesn't excuse me for the way I tried to take him and Vegnagun down. At the time, I just wanted a way to absolve myself for using those who I cared about and who cared about me. I needed to make a statement again, to go out in a blaze of glory and restitution. I suppose a small part of my mind was still so jaded that I didn't think I was worthy of forgiveness. I knew that the machina would react to my presence and my mindset, so I decided that oblivion for both myself and it would be the best way to take it down. I didn't want to hurt anymore, and as such I blinded myself to one simple fact.

I had people who cared about me. People that didn't want me to die. That was something I had never had as a child, and hadn't expected even when it was right in front of my face.

They proved me wrong when we took out Vegnagun and that bastard Shuyin together. They gave us- me and LeBlanc- a second chance.

I wasn't really that shocked when they turned up to visit us here; I'd had a chat with Baralai several days before and he'd cued me in on their plans. I'm glad he did, too, because otherwise I might've overreacted when Yuna introduced me to her Guardian. Baralai was right, that young man resembled Shuyin so closely that they might've been brothers in another time or place. But physical resemblance is all there was; this young man seemed very upbeat and friendly, whereas the memories I have from those days of possession were of nothing but anguish. We talked for quite some time about the changes in Spira, what had happened when he served on Yuna's Pilgrimage, even compared notes on certain things. He certainly agrees with me on one thing... Yevon was wrong about the Final Summoning. I did ask him what his opinion on New Yevon was, and all he mentioned was, "at this point, it's too soon to tell. But Baralai seems like a nice guy, so hopefully they'll get it right this time."

It really was good to see all of them, even if I didn't say it outright. Paine seems to be doing well, even smiling a little- something she never used to do as our Recorder. Yuna's cousin Rikku is still as bubbly as ever; maybe even more so since we last met, but then again I don't know her that well. As for Yuna, for some reason she just couldn't stop smiling. Even when her boyfriend slipped up and made a joke in bad taste, she just rolled her eyes, clued him in and laughed.

Perhaps it has something to do with that separation they had had; she didn't say much about it but I get the impression that after Sin's defeat, the two of them were apart for a long time. Sounds like it was hard on both of them, but it's their business, not mine.

I hope the rest of their excursion goes well; as for me, I'll need to leave in a few days myself. The Youth League has some unfinished business at Mushroom Rock before we break camp and relocate to Bevelle. Now that faction squabbles are calming down, closer proximity will help in forging a new government to keep Spira stable. LeBlanc, of course, is throwing a fit about it, since we'll be apart a short while... I've told her several times she's more than welcome to come along, but it feels like she's playing hard-to-convince.

She's quite a handful, I don't deny that. But even so, she makes me feel needed... and that's really all that matters.


	14. Gippal

A/N: This update is a bit late, I know, but I've been juggling work and trying to fight off a cold at the same time. I should have one more chapter after this one, depending on reader response. I don't own the characters, I'm just psychoanalyzing them. Enjoy.

The Long Way Home

_**Gippal**_

So there I was, back at Djose trying to sort out everything that had fallen apart thanks to the Vegnagun incident, when a very familiar crimson airship parks its nose outside and an even more familiar celebrity trio saunters in. Not that it was unexpected, mind you, I'd heard from them a few days before when they visited Noojster up at LeBlanc's chateau. Even had a chance to talk with Lady Yuna's main squeeze over the Commsphere before we met face to face, so I knew enough not to think it was Shuyin back from the dead all over again. I'd gotten most of the staff on hand to set aside projects that could wait, so my schedule was pretty free for a reception. Yep, had everything all planned out.

Except for the moment after the introductions when Yuna and this Tidus guy dashed over to the temple and Paine just up and vanished, leaving me and Rikku alone. For a moment all I did was turn in several directions, wondering what in the Farplane was going on; she was doing the same thing but with an annoyed scowl on her face. I couldn't help but laugh inside once the initial shock wore off; it occurred to me that the others had planned this, the way they all split at the same instant. I'll bet anything they were snickering the moment they were out of eyesight. Rikku started complaining right off the bat, "Nice going, you guys! Leaving me alone with this... BMYOPUO!!!" The minute she said that, she glanced back at me, and I guess something in the way I was looking at her calmed her down. The flush left her face and she actually smiled at me, and not one of those "who, me?" smiles either.

I couldn't help but smile back... and at the same time, wince. Did she really think I was a playboy? Okay, so maaaybe I do flirt around on occasion, but it never really gets anywhere. Just ol' Gippster having a little fun, is that so wrong?

Well... in some ways, I guess it is a bit wrong. I just don't know that many other ways to act around girls.

Let alone the one I care about more than any other.

We've known each other since we were kids together on Bikanel, back when we both had to wear those stupid full-body suits as a mark of our age group. I'd known Brother first, since we were closer in age; he and I would get together when my old man would be in conference with Cid, and we'd go tinker with machina or pull a prank on one of the older guys or the younger girls. I still remember one time when the two of us dumped a bucket of sand down the backs of Cid's boots; that got us in a whole load of trouble, but boy it was worth it to see the veins stand out on Cid's bald head. (He was bald back then, too; not because it fell out, but because he shaved his scalp. Said it helped keep his brain cool on the hot days.) Then as we got a little older, Rikku started joining us on some of our pranks. Brother thought she was annoying and always told her to go home, but she could think up some really devious stuff... even if she was a bit of a klutz executing some of our jokes. Besides, I liked having her around with us; whenever there was a lull in things I could always get a laugh by saying something that irked her or embarrassed her. I think Brother started it when he said her pigtails made her look like a Divebeak; we must've been about seven or eight at the time. She jumped right up and called us both Shoopuf-heads. I responded by saying, "Aw, is widdle Cid's girl upset that we make fun of her goofy hair?"

That was the first time I called her Cid's girl, and I've never forgotten the reaction. She turned beet red and started a sand fight that ended up with all three of us exhausted, covered in sand, and laughing our collective butt off.

I asked her after the fight if she was mad at me. She said, "Nope... you gave me a reason to dump sand in your hair," with a giggle. To this day, I still remember the grin on her face when she said that. I also remember the way I just stood there for a moment, with absolutely no idea what to say. That may have been the first time a girl actually left me speechless... and I did a LOT of 'tough-guy talk' afterwards to try and cover it up. I had an image to maintain, after all- my dad was almost second in command next to Cid, so naturally I had this vision of making the big time myself someday. Gave me a bit of a swelled head, I guess, but I digress.

We started hanging around more and more as we grew older, and somewhere along the line Brother and me began drifting apart. I think he was pissed that his little sister was breaking up the Gruesome Twosome; we weren't playing as many jokes as we used to, especially not some of the jokes we played on other girls. Don't get me wrong, I still enjoyed the odd prank, but usually didn't go through with it unless Rikku was involved somehow. I dunno, I guess it was just something about her that made playing a prank more appealing. Maybe it was her smile, or her perpetually sunny attitude. Maybe it was the glare mixed with a smirk whenever I called her 'Cid's girl', a line I never got tired of... childish, of course, but what can I say, I was a kid. Anyway, one thing led to another and at one point when I was 14, me and Brother had a big falling-out. He said I was snubbing him, my best friend. I said I had no idea what he was talking about. He replied that I was spending too much time with his idiot sister, to which I told him she wasn't an idiot and if he'd ever shown up at Basic Gadgetry like he was supposed to he'd have seen some of her work with machina. He shot back that that was none of my business and stop hanging around with Rikku. I told him she was just as much my friend as he was and if he didn't like it, he could shove that mohawked head of his right up his ass.

His response to that was his fist. In my face. My right eye, to be exact. Poked me pretty damn bad, too, never did heal properly. Of course, he'd left right after punching me so he didn't have any idea what he'd done till he saw me the next day with a big bandage on my face. He apologized, of course, but still said he resented that I preferred hanging out with Rikku more than with him. I guess he meant well, but at the time I was plenty ticked off at him. Rikku was mortified; she must've apologized to me seventeen times after Brother socked me, even though it wasn't her fault. I even told her that straight off, but she didn't seem to believe it until a few days later when the bandages finally came off. That's when the other shock hit, when I realized I couldn't see out of my right eye anymore. It was still there, just... inoperative. Fact is, I hadn't treated it right away like I should have, otherwise I might've been able to save it, but I was too steamed to think straight at the time.

Oh well, I said. Just another thing to cope with. Fashioned a quick patch to cover it up, and got on with my life. Me and Brother did eventually make amends, but we weren't exactly on 'best friends' terms anymore. As for me and Rikku...

Well, at the time I wasn't really sure what to make of it. I wasn't sure if I liked hanging with her just because she was so much fun to tease, or if it was her smile, her energy or what. Sure, there were other people I hung out with, and I liked how some of the other girls told me my eye patch made me look 'dashing', but somehow it was different with Cid's girl. She didn't worry about appearances like some did, and she never gave the impression of a damsel in distress if she could help it. I don't know... It was refreshing to be around her, I suppose. And as we got older, I started to notice how cute she really is, or the bounce in her step that's there even when she's standing still. I began making excuses to hang out, like a busted machina that I needed help with, or a hidden ruin I wanted to show her.

Of course, Brother was still steamed at me, so we wound up sneaking around a lot... especially after he told Cid about the two of us hanging out together. I don't know what Brother told him, but he turned into 'Super-Protective Dad' and started giving me some pretty wicked looks. As if the two of us were off being 'bad kids' or something. Come on, it's not like I was taking her out to the dunes at night for a roll in the sand every time we were together... though I won't deny, the thought had popped into my head a few times. But the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Rikku. It was at that time I really began to feel strongly for her, and something told me she felt the same way. It was in her stance, in the way she looked at me... in the few kisses we'd shared in one of the corners of Home, praying nobody would see us and making jokes about Brother's stupid hairdo.

I was sixteen when we parted ways. She'd heard of her cousin's Pilgrimage attempt and wanted to try and stop her. I'd lost my father to Sinspawn and had decided to avenge him, and through some stroke of luck had been accepted into the Crusaders. I didn't want Rikku to risk her life, and I know she didn't want me risking mine, but both of us can be real stubborn so we knew better than to argue with one another. Course, the upshot of it all was a really awkward goodbye between us, a mumbled apology on my part followed by some smartass comment where I told her not to mess her operation up too badly. She socked me on the arm pretty hard for that... but we were both smiling when she did.

A lot happened after that, what with training and being teamed up with a few new friends. Took a while, but eventually the four of us were operating like a well-oiled machina. I must admit, we made some real headway as a team... Baralai became more receptive towards machina and Al Bhed as a whole. Nooj loosened up slightly and stopped being such a hardass. Even Paine stepped out from behind her camera once in a while and opened up to us. Actually asked if I'd teach her to speak Al Bhed, though for what reason I didn't know. Maybe she just wanted some new experiences. Yep, things were going fine.

Except for the mess that happened after the Den of Woe, of course. I've still got scars on my chest from where Nooj shot me... at least, I thought it was Nooj doing the shooting at the time, not some ghost playing him like a puppet.

I didn't have much to do after that except try to make my way Home. And I was getting more than a bit fed up, too... with Yevon, Nooj, just about everything that had blown up in my face. I had my ears open at all times, to make sure I didn't miss someone else trying to get at me; that's how I heard about the Guado plot to capture the Summoner Yuna and kill her guardians. Heard that about the same time we ran across one of those guardians, oddly enough... and the guy seemed determined to stand out and fight regardless. Even with everyone in the world gunning for him, this lone swordsman wasn't giving up. Couldn't tell if he was confident or suicidal, but the way he marched off over the dunes spoke of true military dedication. Made me begin to think about making my own stand, instead of hiding from the Yevon cover-up squad that gunned the others down. And that's when we heard about the assault on Home.

I could go on about everything else, but it all seems like one big blur. From that point up until the Vegnagun incident, things just didn't register as being memorable, with a few exceptions. First, the destruction of Home- something I didn't want to forgive Cid for, not for a long time. I was just too mule-headed to see that there was no way for us to salvage what was left, and if we just ran the Guado would've hunted us down all over again in greater numbers. At the time, though, I'd still hoped there was a chance we could save the place- even if it was just the one little corner where Rikku and me had hid and joked around when we were kids.

Second was the final destruction of Sin- who would forget something like that??? Third was when me and my boys first pulled together and decided to act, rather than hiding. With Sin gone and Yevon out of the loop, I figured it was high time we Al Bhed actually got out and did something to help the rest of Spira. I pulled together some of the finest gearheads I could find, began organizing new salvage runs... the rest is history. Of course, we didn't have a base of operations at first, until one of my scouts reported Djose temple being abandoned and falling apart. Nowadays, it seems like a natural choice for the Machine Faction, what with the arcane lightning providing us with a constant source of electricity to recharge our mech's batteries with.

It was in those early days that I ran across Rikku again. At the worst possible time, too. Supply problems were hitting us, we'd had several experimental models go haywire and I was just about fried to the bone from paperwork I didn't want to be doing, and then she turned up. Great Ixion, she was still as adorable and perky as I remembered her. Said she was trying a new career, something called Sphere Hunting. Asked me how I'd been doing. Told me she missed me... and I won't deny, I missed her too, but running on 3 hours' sleep like I had been, my mind wasn't taking in the fact that SHE WAS HERE, that she was STILL ALIVE. I still can't remember exactly what it was I said, but I'm sure it had something to do with 'busy with adult problems, no time for kid's stuff' and I'm almost certain I threw in a 'Cid's girl' in there... but not my usual joking one. Long story short, I behaved like a jackass, she replied in kind, and we didn't see each other for a couple of months after that. On the outside, I downplayed it, maintained my composed "professional" image and got on with life... but on the inside I was kicking myself.

Privately, I was really glad when she came back months later with her friends in tow. I was kinda surprised the hero of Spira was wandering around as a Sphere Hunter, let alone that she wanted a job digging. Another surprise was the fact that Paine was still alive- but I got the hint that she didn't want the beans spilled, so I played along. I was hoping they might stay a little longer so that I could have a chance to apologize to Rikku, but that wasn't the case. I didn't have a chance to apologize any of the other times I ran into them, either- there was always something else going on, like the fiend invasion or when my old Squad mates disappeared. Or just the simple fact the two of us weren't getting any alone time, so I'd resort to my old 'cool guy' image and joke around.

I know she was turning red as a lobster when I mentioned we made quite the couple, even though I said it in a joking tone of voice. Part of that was the kid in me... the practical joker that never really gave up. But another part of that was serious. When she'd last seen me, I was ultra-serious, curt, and more than a little ruder than usual. I guess I was trying to show her that the old me wasn't gone, I'd just been on vacation that day.

Even so, I wasn't able to be with her by myself long enough to tell her, I'm sorry.

Well... now that the crisis is over, Yuna and the others had just provided that moment by conveniently disappearing. There wasn't a single person on the plateau, none of the workers, nobody.

We looked at each other awkwardly for a moment or two, at which point, I dipped my head and figured, hell with it, now's the only chance.

"I'm sorry about before. I really was glad to see you that time a few months back... Rikku."

She blinked a few times. "What, no 'Cid's girl' today from the Great Gippal?"

"Well... there's only so many times I can call you that before it gets irritating and you knock my lights out." I shrugged, and then she did something I didn't expect.

She giggled, darted behind me and jumped on my back, arms around my neck. "It'll take a lot more than that to make me deck you, you crazy Shoopuf-head!!!" she laughed, and I started laughing too.

"I missed you a lot, you know..." she added. "I was afraid you'd gotten squished by Sinspawn after your letters stopped coming..." I winced at that; ever since the Squad had gotten together I'd _forgotten to write to her._ I hadn't been putting it off, or sending her letters to someone in Luca, I'd just plum forgotten about writing. "It's okay, though; I wasn't anywhere I'd be able to receive them, anyway."

A moment of silence passed between us, and I felt a need to say something. "Rikku... tu oui drehg syopa fa luimt dno ykyeh, yht du ramm fryd Brother un Cid drehg?"

At first she didn't say anything; I couldn't see her face since she was still hanging on to my shoulders, but I got my answer when she pulled closer and nuzzled her head against the back of my neck. "You've got a lot of lost time to make up for, mister High-n-Mighty!!" she giggled, that light infectious laugh of hers that she's had since we were kids. I started laughing too... well, as much as I could with her arms restricting the flow of air to my lungs.

Sure, she's childish at times, and a bit of a klutz, but I don't really care about that. Hey, I'm childish myself. Pretty good match though, the princess of the Al Bhed and her knight in shining armor on his trusty machine steed, huh?

Just better hope Brother doesn't decide to wreck my remaining eye cornea when he finds out we're back together.

* * *

A/N: For those without a translator program, Gippal asked Rikku, "do you think maybe we could try again, and to hell what Brother or Cid think?" Thank you for your continued support; I may only have enough left in me for one more chapter, but that one should be a good one. Keep sending those reviews! -Neon Ronin


	15. Journey's End

A/N: Thank you for the continued flow of reviews; I'm glad people have enjoyed this little chronicle. This chapter will be a little different. First Person perspective will not always be used herein. Just a way to provide a bit of closure, in my humble opinion. I don't own them, I just borrow them, you know the drill. I wrote this faster than my other chapters; hopefully the quality is not lessened. Enjoy.

The Long Way Home

_**Journey's End**_

I have watched them for some time now.

Their journey has been a long one, and in some ways, it is only just beginning.

I have seen them on the Pilgrimage, watched them even when they didn't know I was there. Mused over their inner doubts. Smiled as they fought alongside one another and with their friends. Grew sad when they felt pain, happy when they found love... but inwardly aware that more pain might come later.

I have felt their spirits during their separation, and been touched by the longing in their hearts, the real need to see one another again. And now I see them together again. I can hear their laughter, and I know the many joys they have discovered from one end of the land to the other. Old friends have been reclaimed, and new friends have been made. And as time goes by, I know the old wounds will eventually heal over completely. They will likely not forget the time they were apart, but that is as it should be. It has brought them closer still.

They have passed the test. A cruel test, to be sure... but one that was necessary. He asked me something just before the fall of Sin, in the cloister of Bevelle... "I'm not merely a dream, am I?"

I had no answer for him then. Should I have told him he was merely a dream, and destroyed his hope, or told him the opposite and caused him further confusion later on... I did not know. So I remained silent.

Now he speculates that he may still be a dream... or possibly something else. Perhaps our final gift to her.

The truth is, he is more than just a dream... as was his father.

The Farplane... it is more than the realm of the dead. It is the source of all life in this world, be it animal, plant, or human. Everything is connected to it in one way or another. New life takes its energy, spirit- its very soul- from the Farplane. When that life dies, the energy returns to the world and rejoins the Farplane, bringing with it memories and knowledge learned in life. That knowledge can be tapped by those with the proper gift and training, and depending on its manipulation may be used for good or ill... thus, magic itself is dependent on the Farplane. But humans can only do so much, because while they live they are detached, to a point, from its energies. It is only through transcending the barrier between the living and the dead that true power is realized... this is the power that awakens when one gives their life to become a Fayth. A power I realized long, long ago when I gave my sickly mortal shell to protect this world I love so much. It is intense, overwhelming- and at the same time frightening. It is not a power to be abused, or used lightly.

There are those that refuse to return to the Farplane. Those who die violently and refuse to accept their death are the most common. Others die with much blood on their hands or wrath in their minds, polluting their spirits, and linger between the realms, unable to merge their energies with the cosmic stream beneath Spira. Most become mindless fiends, vicious brutes lashing out at life, only able to rest at peace when they are destroyed by the living. A few become the Unsent, their consciousness sustained by sheer force of will, passion or anger. They refuse to re-merge with the Farplane- often for the sake of some personal goal or vendetta. Seymour was one. Shuyin, another. Worse yet, their state of unlife brought them dangerously close to the power that no living being should tamper with... and the results were very nearly cataclysmic.

It would have been the end of Spira as we know it, if it hadn't been for something unexpected.

The Dream of the Fayth... it was intended as our refuge, a reminder of the life we had foregone composed of our combined memories. As long as we had such a refuge, drawn from the heart of the Farplane, the risk of Yu Yevon claiming our astral forms was greatly reduced. It was our comfort zone, a place of peace we could retreat to in times of need, replenishing ourselves to better serve our Summoners. We drew energy from the spirits that had once lived in the Zanarkand of old; their memories merged with ours and breathed life into the dream, preventing our refuge from stagnating- but only to a point. We refrained from adding certain memories, for fear they would trigger strife within the dream. We imagined a populace of peace and harmony, and our minds created one. In essence, we created a blank slate population in our fictional world, rewriting Zanarkand the way we felt it should have been. To a point, it worked- then our dream began to multiply, drawing more energy from the Farplane... energy which might have rightly been reborn in Spira as living beings. The dream began to take a life of its own. At first, there was no noticeable effect; our utopia remained stable. But then...

Few, if any, know of the cyclical nature of the Farplane... how one man's spirit with its own memories may be reborn in a new body, with no knowledge or memories of its previous incarnation. It is an uncommon happening, to be sure, but it does occur. Most spirits are content to remain with their memories, ignoring the chance to be reborn. But some take the chance, and some of them were making their way into the dream Zanarkand rather than the real world.

Then one spirit emerged in the dream world with some of his memories and all of his personality intact. That was Jecht.

Another emerged later in the dream, in similar form. His real-life son, Tidus.

Both had lived in the true Zanarkand at the time of the Machina War, and had lived and died under different circumstances than they remember. The early days of the war claimed both their lives, and neither seemed to fight it. The father had abandoned his family, thinking there was nothing more to do with life. The son died in Bevelle's first missile barrage, thinking there was nothing worth living for. Now both had re-emerged in the dream, nearly identical to the life they had once lived... except the dream had no Summoners, no Bevelle, no outside Spira. Few, if any, of the people they once knew. And no idea that they had lived and perished once before.

None of the other Fayth had seen a rebirth of identity of this magnitude before, let alone two in succession. Such rebirths only ever happened once every hundred years or so, and never in a dream world. Such rebirths give those who died another chance to live and find true peace. We began to ponder the significance of this occurrence... the possibility that they deserved a second chance at life. But a life within our dream would only be half a life, sustained and dictated by the population we had created. It was that moment when we realized the folly of our perfect dream; it was our haven, but for those within it was a gilded cage. We had simply never anticipated this. Nor did we anticipate how their past rivalry would ignite strife within the dream, destabilizing it bit by bit... Quarrels began to erupt. Rifts within the dreamscape, weaknesses.

Without the dream as a peaceful retreat, our minds would become dulled and exposed. We felt we had no choice but to remove one of them... but it was not our place nor right to kill a soul desiring a second chance. Yet neither did we have the power to grant them the full life they desired; one of them, perhaps, but not both, and even then the strain on our astral forms would threaten to destroy us.

In the end, the choice was made for us when Jecht moved beyond the barrier of our dream world. His own determination to get away for a while led him to a wavering rift caused by the very strife he and his son shared... and his essence touched our own, enabling us to expel him from the dream into a new form, a form sustained by us. It was the best we could do to regain a modicum of peace within our dream and retain our power; we thought that would end the strife. It didn't. We had no idea of the consequences of our acts, once again. Jecht did accomplish much in the chance we offered him, but by following Braska blindly he condemned himself to a far worse fate than ever anticipated- he became a slave to the Unsent we had fought and hid from for so long.

More years passed. The real world continued its cycle of death as Jecht was reborn as the new Sin, while the dream world remained unaware of it all. The fighting raged on. The other Fayth began to grow tired of the war with Yu Yevon, tired of dreaming to escape.

Then we became aware of the Unsent Guardian passing back and forth to the dream world... acting as caretaker to Jecht's son, now full grown. He, too, was eager for something beyond the dream life he had lived, but he didn't know of it- a far cry from who he had been when he had first lived. It was then we decided to gamble. There was little chance we could amend for the fate that had claimed Jecht, but perhaps there was one spirit we could give a second chance to. This time, there was a chance we could grant full life, not a sustained existence dependent on us. A true reincarnation.

But for that to happen, our ties to the material world needed to be severed- meaning not only would Yu Yevon have to be destroyed, we, and our Aeons, would have to be Sent. Only by rejoining the Farplane completely would we be capable of harnessing the necessary power... and as such, we would cease to dream. Not only that, we needed to know if this spirit was deserving of life- a gift we could not give lightly. If he was given the chance, could he see beyond the end of his nose and see the real needs of the world? Would he be willing to make the sacrifice necessary, one in which it would seem he would cease to be? And would he want to return to Spira, once he learned the truth of the dream world that was his home?

Yes... in a way, we used him. We showed him the truth beyond the rabbit hole, hoping that his connection to our previous failure with Jecht would provide a salvation for the world as a whole. We did not tell him everything; if he had known what we were trying to do he might have acted differently and all would have been lost. We needed to know the real him, to see if this second chance would find something worth living for.

Our doubts were for naught.

Tidus found something to live for... and more importantly, found someone to live for.

Some wanted to grant the gift right away, but others felt it unwise... they felt his connections to Spira were tenuous at best, a fleeting memory amongst those who had met him. A few thought his efforts had been inconsequential, that the Summoner Yuna was the true hero of this world. They did not see the bond forged between the two that had made their success possible, such was their lack of sight. They wanted more proof, they said. They wanted to see the impact he had made. And without their participation, we would not be able to give him the chance.

A long time passed before the others were satisfied. Many further trials and dangers encroached upon us, threatening the stability of the Farplane and consequently the rest of the world. Once again we came under the threat of a poisoned Unsent, worse than Seymour Guado and nearly as bad as Yu Yevon. An incarnation of Shuyin's pain and suffering, devoid of any other memory besides his own death.

Once again our existence was preserved because of Yuna. The others could not argue now, not after seeing her devotion to him firsthand.

Her bond with him was the final proof the others wanted. Yet I refused to guarantee he would return to her, not because I wanted her to doubt, but because this was something we could only do under these circumstances. If I had promised her that he would return, people might begin to think all those who have been Sent might be able to come back... and while we are strong in the depths of the Farplane, we are not that strong.

All is in balance now. The Farplane remains stable. Jecht has returned, his second turn at life complete. Shuyin has fallen back to his rest, a rest that should have begun when he and his beloved died in the final days of the years-long Machina War... he had forgotten so much in the past thousand years, and by forgetting drove himself to darkness. He forgot his days in Zanarkand, befriending a brooding Blitz player two years his senior. He forgot joining his idol's minor league team, the Bombers, hoping to emulate him and play alongside him on the Abes one day.

He forgot about cutting his hair to resemble his hero, or days spent memorizing his stance, his moves...

Yes, Shuyin forgot all of that... except for Lenne, and their pain.

Tidus remembers none of this... nothing of Lenne, or of Shuyin, or the war that claimed him so many years ago. And he does not need to remember. All that lies in a past life, a life similar yet different to the dream world. One where he died without hope or happiness.

His life is now his own. It is our gift to him... and to Yuna.

* * *

The moon was rising high over Djose, and most of the workers had made their way inside. The Celsius remained parked in an inlet just outside the temple, its engines deactivated for the night. Her crew had turned in early, not waiting for the others to return. Outside, all was quiet except for the soft lapping of river water against the shoals.

Inside the temple, three friends sat around a table, chatting and laughing.

"You shoulda seen the look on his face when he found all his tools painted purple with pink polka dots!!!" Rikku giggled, taking a swig of her drink. "Do y'know it took an hour for that paint to dry?"

"So you WERE the one!" Gippal snorted, slapping the table and nearly spilling his own drink. "I thought that had your mark all over it, Cid's girl!"

"I have a name, you know... or would you prefer I call you Gipp the Dip?"

"Watch it..."

"I don't know, I think that name suits you quite nicely, Gipp the Dip," Paine chimed in with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Rikku snickered.

"See, even Paine agrees with me!"

"I can't win..." Gippal groaned, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"That's the idea, sweetie."

"Oh, so now I'm your sweetie, am I?" Gippal asked, swinging around to meet Rikku's grinning face. "Then I guess that means you'll forgive me if I do this." Without another word, he stood up, grasped her around the waist, hoisted her up in the air and started tickling her ribs. Rikku yelped and tried to squirm out of his arms, to no avail, and it was mere seconds before her shouts turned to helpless giggles. Paine shook her head and began laughing herself as Gippal's tickle torture continued.

"Ok... okay, enough! Enough! I give up! Uncle!!!" she gasped as Gippal let her back down. She gave him a light punch on the arm as her breathing returned to normal. "Oui pek sayhea," she muttered with a smirk.

"Exactly what I've always thought, Rikku. A big meanie, that's what he is," Paine quipped.

"Knock it off, Dr. P," Gippal chuckled. "You know what they say about little boys who never grow up... they love to torment the ones they like."

"We'd figured as much," said Paine. "Why else would we have given the two of you that time alone?"

"You could've just said something instead of everyone ditching us at once," said Rikku, folding her arms and sticking her tongue out.

"And miss the expression on your faces?" Paine took another sip of her drink. "Blame Yuna for the disappearing act we pulled; it was her idea." The others blinked, then started laughing again.

"I think you've been hanging out together too much, Rikku; you're starting to corrupt the High Summoner!!!"

"Gippal!!" Rikku whined, batting his elbow. "C'mon, I can't be that bad."

"Speaking of Yuna, where is she anyway?" Paine glanced back towards the main hall of the temple, deserted at that moment.

"Oh... Yunie and 'you-know-who' decided to take a quick run up to the Moonflow," Rikku replied. "I wonder if he's planning to give her the surprise..."

"What surprise?" the others asked, simultaneously. Rikku's eyes went wide. Her cheeks went red and she suddenly didn't know what to do with her fingers.

"Um, nothing! Nothing at all..."

"Spill it. What's going on?"

"Paine, nothing's going on! Nothing to be concerned about, nothing extra-special happening, not in the least..."

"Methinks she doth protest too much, Dr. P," said Gippal, rubbing his chin. Rikku groaned.

"Look, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about anything, otherwise I was gonna get a Blitzball bounced off my head sixty-six times, so can we just drop it?" she sighed. "You'll find out anyways soon enough."

Paine rolled her eyes as she got up. "Alright, if it's that important, you don't have to tell us. I can respect that. Now I don't know about you two, but I'm in dire need of some shut-eye. We've got a long day in Luca coming up tomorrow." Turning on her heel, she sauntered out of the room towards the sleeping quarters the Faction was providing.

"Yeah... guess we've only got one or two more stops before we head back to Besaid," Rikku muttered, looking down at her hands. "Guess this doesn't make for much of a reunion, does it?"

Gippal smiled. "It's enough for now... and we'll see each other again soon, won't we? You know you can come here whenever you want."

"I'll have to hit Brother with some sleep gas first," she replied. "But... yeah, I'll definitely be back. Got a lot of catching up to do with a certain extrovert gearhead."

"I wonder who that could be... can't be anybody here," Gippal said with a smile as he stood up. "Hey... oui ghuf E's lnywo ypuid oui, nekrd?"

Rikku looked up at him. For a moment neither said a word.

"Oayr... yht E's lnywo ypuid oui, duu..." she answered with a soft smile as she leaned forward and he caught her in a gentle hug.

Translations: Gippal: you know I'm crazy about you, right?

Rikku: Yeah... and I'm crazy about you, too...

* * *

Two figures stood by the edge of the Moonflow, their faces illuminated by the light of the moon and the myriad rainbow colors of the pyreflies. There was not another person around, and no sound except the soft chirping of crickets in the woods. The surface of the water was like glass, undisturbed and smooth. Pyreflies skated across the river, suddenly dancing upwards and encircling one another as if they were dancing, then dropping into the water below, casting multi-hued shadows across the rocks and plants along the riverbed. A light breeze played through the trees, and the pyreflies changed direction again, roiling and swirling in the air. It was a wondrous sight, one that made the young lovers gasp in awe.

"I always wanted to come back here at night," said Yuna, her arm around Tidus' waist. "I just never had the time... or the right company."

Tidus nodded, his own arm around her back. "You were right... it is magnificent." He paused, then smirked. "And you say this Tobli guy was putting on a show right here by the bank?" Yuna nodded, smiling at the memory. "I wish I'd seen it."

"There wasn't much to it, really," she said lightly. "Some music on the back of a Shoopuf, lots of colored lights... he even got the three of us involved."

Several pyreflies danced before their eyes before disappearing into a nearby tree.

"Do you remember that day... we were crossing the Moonflow, and Wakka didn't know Rikku was Al Bhed? He was rambling on how much they were to blame..."

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, and Auron had told me about your connection to them, too... I couldn't understand why Wakka was saying those things. And I knew if he kept it up, it'd get ugly..."

"And you got his mind off the subject," Yuna continued, smiling.

"I didn't want it to get worse..." he replied, turning to face her. "I didn't want what he was saying to hurt you."

She nodded. "I think... I think that was the moment I realized I loved you... but I was scared to say anything, because..."

"I know," Tidus whispered, drawing her into a gentle embrace. "I know." She rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair with his right hand.

For a moment, neither one said anything.

"Yuna..."

"Yes?"

He pulled away slightly, lifting her face up so he could look into her eyes. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about for a while now," he said as he put his hands in his pockets. "A long time ago, I made a promise that if you needed me, just whistle..."

"And you'd come running," she finished, nodding slightly.

"I heard your whistle, even while I was... away," he said, looking down at his feet. "It hurt that I couldn't whistle back. I wanted to be there for you... always, the way I told you at Macalania." A single tear fell down the right side of his face. "I thought about us all the time while I was gone. I didn't know when I'd see you again, but when I did, I wanted to give you something."

Yuna shook her head, a small smile on her face. "You don't have to give me anything; just having you back is all I need."

Tidus removed his right hand from his pocket, clasping something between his fingers. "I had this made before we left Bevelle; it's something I created in my mind's eye over time." He opened his hand, revealing the engraved silver ring on his palm. The central gem refracted millions of rainbow colors in the light of the pyreflies, and the sapphire and emerald twinkled merrily on either side of it. The band itself seemed to be in motion, rippling waves on one side merging with delicate flowers on the other. Yuna's eyes went wide, one hand cupped over her mouth.

"Tidus... it's so... oh, my..."

"I wanted to give you this as a token of my love..." He paused, almost afraid to continue. Yuna glanced up, her fingers trembling. Gently, he took her left hand in his. "And I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind... staying together with me, always..." He trailed off as he slid the ring onto her hand, then looked up. The smile on her face was still there, accompanied by a tear of her own.

"You know..." she began, then stopped. Another tear fell down her face.

"What is it?" Tidus asked, a worried look in his eyes.

"While you were gone... there were many others who asked me the same thing," she continued, her voice cracking slightly. "So many, most of whom I had never met before. Some were rude, others were excruciatingly polite... I turned every one of them down. I didn't want to listen to their proposals..." She glanced up and gazed into his eyes.

"Because yours was the only one I wanted to hear."

She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close, and he responded in kind. The worry in his eyes vanished as he lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms, their laughter filling the air around them. The rainbow lights cascaded upwards in spiraling clouds, giving the Moonflow the appearance of a grand fireworks display. Gently he lowered her to the ground and they kissed, wiping each other's tears away.

Tidus smiled. "Shall I take that as a yes?" he asked facetiously, to which Yuna grinned and kissed him again, more passionately than she ever had before.

"What do you think, silly?" she purred as she reluctantly released the kiss, resting her head on his shoulder once more.

"I think I'm right where I've needed to be all this time." He caressed the back of her head, resting his cheek against hers. "I promise... I won't leave you again. Ever."

Yuna closed her eyes and smiled peacefully. "Thank you."

* * *

Yes, they have passed the test. In all likelihood, we will not meet again. My place is with the Farplane now, theirs is with the world above.

He may still ponder about his origins, or he may not. It matters little. What matters is the journey he has made. A long and arduous one, filled with much grief and suffering... but oftentimes, the longest journey reaps the greatest rewards.

He has found his way home.


End file.
